The Legend of the Courier
by Judgment of the Arbiter
Summary: The Courier is suddenly plunged in the Mass Effect universe. Will he survive the coming tide? (I own nothing I wish I do)
1. Prologue

May 26-June26, 2281- The Second Battle of Hoover Dam has concluded and The Courier and his allies are victorious New Vegas and it' adjacent surroundings are now under control of the Mojave Confederacy. They quickly train and manufacture troops for the defence of their borders in the span of 1 month they have 1,500 troopers, and 10,000 Securitrons.

July 1, 2281- The NCR attacks the western border using 5,000 soldiers. Expecting the Confederacy defence line to fall between 7-10 days they were utterly surprised when the Courier has resources to counterattack their western flank, resulting to 1,000 casualties on the invading forces.

September 21, 2281- After months of heavy fighting the NCR surrenders and is absorbed to the Confederacy now known as the New American Commonwealth the change of government and policies is widely accepted by both former NCR and Mojave Confederacy citizens.

September 25, 2281- The NAC (New American Commonwealth) adapts a formal religion which is called Zionism after months of debate by Joshua Graham and Daniel.

November 18, 2281- The NAC finalizes it' education policies it states that all NAC citizens must attend schools for the betterment of their future, after the signing the construction of 8 schools is started most teachers come from the FOA (Followers of the Apocalypse).

December 25, 2281- The NAC sponsors a festival for an event called Christmas.

February 10, 2282- The NAC road program for I-15, I-95, and I-93 is finished. Rebooting of the automotive industry is still in debate.

May 26, 2282- The NAC celebrates the First year anniversary of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam commonly known as the Turning Point.

November 4, 2282- The NAC reboots the automotive and flight industries the most notable investor of the flight industries are the Boomers.

January 1, 2283- The NAC utilises the Think Tank for his weapon, mining, agricultural, automotive, flight, AI, and space programs.

August 25, 2283- The NAC builds additional roads, factories, airports, mines, schools, and churches.

January 22, 2284- The Legion attacks the eastern border of the NAC, caught off guard several towns fell before the NAC can put up a proper defence.

January 24, 2284- As the Legion march towards a town called Heatwave the Courier, his honor guard, and the town' militia stood ready against the Legion horde.

January 27, 2284- The NAC army has arrived and relieved the Courier for his tenacious defence, because of the Courier' heroic and daring action the NAC citizens signed up in the army for the defence of their country.

February 2, 2284- The NAC has mounted a counter offensive against the Legion even though the Legion adopted Guns as their primary weapons they were still defeated by the tactical and technological edge of the NAC.

March 20, 2284- The NAC has taken half of the Arizona state they, build and consolidate their forces before moving towards the Legion strongholds.

March 30, 2284- The NAC started the offensive with the Courier on the helm there was the city called Ares the city which supplies and builds weapons for the Legion even though the NAC army was outnumbered 2 to 1 they still won due to their General and Leader the Courier but even though they won their casualties exceeded the 50% mark.

April 30, 2284- The Legion' capital city Flagstaff is all that remains even though they were surrounded the Legion preferred death over surrendering to the enemy.

May 1, 2284- The NAC-Legion was over and in turn the NAC got the whole state of Arizona, New Mexico, Mississippi, Colorado, Louisiana, Arkansas, and Alabama.

October 21, 2284- The NAC meets the Texas Brotherhood of Steel and because their goals are aligned the Texas Brotherhood joins the NAC.

December 10-30, 2284- The NAC meets the East coast Brotherhood of Steel at first there is lingering suspicion that the NAC was tyrannical but as time passed the East coast Brotherhood of Steel got absorbed in the NAC.

January 18, 2285- The NAC has completed its east coast shipyard for the exploration of the European and African continents.

February 5, 2285- The expedition for the European continent starts.

March 1, 2285- The NAC expedition for Europe lands on Brest, they are immediately attacked by the inhabitants.

March 5, 2285- As the French attacks intensify the expedition loses all hope of going home but as the French coup de grace launches the expedition is assisted by the British Empire their newfound allies evacuates the expedition towards London where the diplomats are waiting.

March 6-10, 2285- The Courier and the Fast Reaction Force is the first to be sent to London as they touched down the Courier quickly goes to the British Monarch to propose a temporary alliance the British Monarchy accepts.

April 8, 2285- The British and NAC army invades Brest and gains a foothold the NF (Napoleonic France) army retreats towards inland.

May 26, 2285- The British and NAC army gets bogged down in the city of Alencon due to heavy rain, they suffered heavy casualties due to constant assaults.

October 2 2285- After carving a path towards Paris the British and NAC armies is on a stalemate against the NF army due to heavy artillery and air support.

December 4, 2285- After a couple of months of stalemate the Courier put forward a daring plan codenamed Operation: Broken Back.

December 10, 2285- The Courier accompanied by a platoon named Helljumpers is to be dropped in low orbit as they go down, the orders for the offensive is greenlit and both forces attack the defenders at front and rear.

December 16, 2285- The last of the French defenders has been wiped out, the road towards Paris is open.

December 25, 2285- The Parisian garrison didn't give up they were annihilated the French monarch Napoleon the Great has committed suicide his kingdom in tatters his wife and queen Berthe sent a letter containing the surrender of all French forces.

January 30, 2286- The British Empire and the NAC divides the NF territories in half, the northern coastline and half of the western coastline is acquired by the British and cities, towns, and villages that are 200 km from the northern coastline cities. The NAC acquired the capital Paris and it's southern coastline, and also half of the western coastline.

March 26, 2286- The German Union meets the NAC and the British Empire. The GU proposes an trade agreement and an alliance both the NAC and the British Empire accepts.

April 8, 2286- The GU, the British Empire, and the New American Commonwealth created the United Nations they invite all countries to join the UN.

May 20, 2286- Dozens of countries from around the world joined the United Nations so that the Great War shall never be repeated.

October 1, 2286- The first meeting of the United Nations was held at New Vegas.

October 2, 2286- The diplomatic talks encompassed the subjects of the advancement of their industries, weaponries, resources, flight, terraforming, and space exploration.

October 3, 2286- The United Nations formally declares that all nations under its flag will contribute to resources and or money all of the contracts signed.

July 9, 2290- The Standardization of Energy Weapons for use of military and law enforcement is signed.

May 26, 2293- The GECK (Garden of Eden Creation Kit) is mass produced for the terraforming and rehabilitation of the still irradiated parts of Earth.

June 15, 2299- The first space probe has been launched by the NAC its function is to detect Minerals that can be used to reinforce Saturnite.

February 25, 2300- The probe alerts the station that it has found a new element that can be used as a metal.

March 30, 2300- Upon the arrival of the probe scientists from all over the world came in droves towards the Think Tank to examine the new kind of metal.

April 15, 2300- Upon further examination the scientists concluded that this metal is 100 times harder than diamond and titanium combined but as the probe stated in can be used as a metal notable uses for the future are: infrastructure, weapons, and ships specifically space ships it is dubbed 'Humanity' as a tribute for humanity's enduring spirit and strength.

January 4, 2316- The whole world has utilized plasma as a substitute of electricity.

March 10, 2321- The metal known as 'Humanity' is mass produced for use for buildings, roads, weapons, and ships.

July 18, 2334- The ability to enter FTL has co-developed by the NAC and the German Union it is called as Phase Drive.

August 2, 2334- Countries all over the world is spurred to create colony ships and warships.

September 19, 2339- The space elevator leading up to the Moon and to Earth's orbit is finally finished, it is primarily used as a supply depot for ships and it' secondary function is used as a launch point for colony ships.

May 26, 2340- Teleportation is standardized it is primarily used by the military and a few select civilian companies.

October 9, 2345- Geneticists has unlocked Mankind's final genetic strain the Courier himself has volunteered to be the test subject.

November 20, 2345- The geneticists has successfully opened the Courier's final genetic strain it's end result the Courier's mind has become a weapon, the geneticists calls it 'psionics'

May 26, 2351- Present

_**Think Tank- May 26, 2351**_

Scientists are going back and forth towards their destination and their stations, for the last 4 months the Courier and his faithful companion ED-E has been experimenting with the metal known as 'Humanity'.

"Jesus Christ nothing is happening I am so bored, hey Klein can ED-E and I get the hell out of this goddamn boring hellhole."

"WELL YOU CAN BUT IN ALL HONESTY YOU REALLY NEED TO FINISH THAT EXPERIMENT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT."

"Why is your volume knob still unadjusted it's been like that for seven decades?"

"IT IS STILL UNADJUSTED BECAUSE THE VOLUME KNOB IS BROKEN!"

"I didn't know it's broken you should have just gotten an organic body it's more… um…appropriate."

"APPROPRIATE? WHAT KIND OF STUPID DESCRIPTION IS THAT, JUST BECAUSE I AM A FLOATING BRAIN DOESN'T MEAN IT'S DEROGATORY, COURIER!"

"Jesus Christ ok fine I will drop the subject, so can we go?"

"ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME, I SAID YOU SHOULD FINISH THAT EXPERIMENT!"

"I'll just get the hell out of here, bye Klein ED-E let's go."Then ED-E replied with his usual cheery demeanour "Yes Courier."

"DAMN IT COURIER GET BACK HERE!"

As the Courier and ED-E left the lab the lead technician came running towards the lab. "Dr. Klein have you announced that the teleporter is unstable and should not be used for the moment?"

"AHHHHH….YES I MEAN NO."

"Please announce it someone might accidentally use it."

Another technician came running towards them. "Ah sir someone's using the teleporter." The lead technician spun around to face him with a frown on his face and said. "Why did you not shut it down?" The technician replied "Because something is interfering with our equipment sir."

"Klein shut the teleporter down!" Pointing towards the master console as Klein worked the console he suddenly stopped and said "I CAN'T OVERRIDE THE SEQUENCE, AS YOUR ASSISTANT SAID SOMETHING IS INTERFERING WITH OUR EQUIPMENT!" Suddenly the lights went out and someone said "Someone turn on the backup generator!"

As the lights went back on the lead technician asked Klein to pull the outgoing logs for the teleporter and then he asked "Who was the last one that used the teleporter?" it took a while before Klein could reply because he was mustering his courage and finally when he was ready he said (more like whispered) "The last one to use the teleporter was the Courier." The lead technician couldn't believe it so he asked again just to be sure."I beg your pardon but I think I misheard you. Can you repeat that for me please?" Klein slowly faced the technician and shouted."THE LAST TO USE THE TELEPORTER WAS THE COURIER!" The technician swiftly went to another console and ordered the technician assigned there."You! Ask the gatekeeper if the Courier went through the teleporter." Several seconds later the gatekeeper replied" Nobody went through here." Those few words were the last nails to his coffin the Courier a soldier that survived and triumphed over thousands of battles, an engineer that built their means for FTL (Faster Than Light) travel, a scientist that put forward medicinal and weaponry theories that is revolutionary, and a leader that united the world is now gone. The repercussions of this event will be felt for centuries to come.

_**Factions/Persons/Technologies of Interest**_

**The Courier- The Courier is a legendary figure that has fought for control over the Mojave region through Martial prowess, skill, deception, charisma, and Intelligence. He defeated the enigmatic Mr. House, the Legion, and the NCR. Eventually he unified North America and named his country the New American Commonwealth as time passed he organized an expedition leading to the European continent and met up with the British Empire. The NAC and British Empire defeated the hostile empire of NF (Napoleonic France). Then eventually the GU (German Union) met them and the three nations proposed that they should form the United Nations so Great War will not happen ever again, they all agreed but the condition is that the Courier should be the leader of the UN because of his reforms and government policies.**

**Additional Information: If you would be the Courier opponent we will only tell you this pray to whoever your God is because you will not be seeing the next sunrise.**


	2. The Start of an Odyssey and a Legend

_**Note from the author: To anyone who is reading this I will update this story in 1 week or earlier if I feel like it, now enjoy the story.**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

_**Date: Unknown **_

_**Courier**_

As the strong winds and rain pound the planet two unknown individuals stir awake." Oh god my head. " As the Courier recovers his bearings he suddenly remembers his little companion." ED-E where are you?" He starts his search for his friend and companion then suddenly he realizes that he does not recognize this place. "Where am I?" When he sees a tree he suddenly looks up and sees ED-E stuck in a between two tree branches."Hahahahaha damn ED-E you really know how to make me laugh." As the Courier continues his laughter ED-E forces to dislodge himself only to fail which results to the continued laughter of the Courier, after several minutes of laughter the Courier finally regains his composure and finally he draws his gun 'Lucky' and shoots the two branches with extreme precision when he was finished he put lucky in his holster, as ED-E is set free from his predicament he flew towards the Courier. "Thanks for getting me down there, you really shouldn't have waited for a few minutes to set me free. We're both soaking wet because of you" "Oh come on ED-E you got to admit it is very amusing."

As the two search for shelter they see a building that looks like a house and the two hurries to get inside it as they enter and settle down the Courier finally asks. "ED-E where are we?" For a moment ED-E went quiet and said.

"We are in a unexplored planet." As ED-E concluded, the Courier was forming up theories on how they got here, knowing he wouldn't find out thinking over it he faced ED-E and said.

"ED-E can you pick up communication signals there must be at least a town here." "I am picking up chatter in their communications, weird they are speaking English."

The Courier thought it over "That is weird I was expecting to hear some gibberish language instead we hear our language I think that maybe we are encountering humans." Astonished ED-E said "Humans are you sure, I thought you know all of the colonies in our system and as I said before this is an unexplored planet?"

"I didn't say that this is one our colonies I'm saying that we are on a galaxy where humanity has already spread to the stars, it is the only viable explanation well for now, because we still don't have any facts and evidences from this galaxy." Both of them were quiet for a while then the Courier said "Come on let's go find where that communications are going and outgoing."

After a few minutes of walking they arrive at what looks like a communications outpost, slowly they approached the building "ED-E turn on your thermal." After a few seconds of scanning "Do you see movement?" "Yeah four um….four people?" "You're not sure?" "Well I think your theory is right there are two humans in there and 2 humanoid figures I assume they are aliens, I think we should talk to them" suddenly the Courier hears movement behind them and quickly draws and aim 'Lucky' towards the noise and he sees 4 black armoured individuals aiming their guns at them, after seconds of silence the individual in front of him started to speak

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" 'That sounds like a woman's voice' the Courier thought he was shaken out of his thoughts when she spoke again. "Are you just going to stare at me, answer my question!" "I am the Courier and this" he points at ED-E "is ED-E as for your second question we are looking for other people and that is a check mark at my objectives for now, ED-E cross out that objective." "Already did." Suddenly there is a loud siren as the Courier look behind troops come shuffling out from their barracks he thought 'These troops are undisciplined, judging from their movements they are the militia.' All of a sudden the person in front of him suddenly spoke up "Falker detain those two, Mitza, Kain with me we have pirates to kill." The Courier finally speaks "Wait I will help you repel the pirates" the woman turned around to face him "Why would you, for all we know maybe you're with the pirates just trying to catch us off guard." "Madam do I look like a pirate now please let me help or you will lose this place." "Fine, can you even take care of yourself?"

The Courier spins his gun and cocks it "I can now let's go we have pirates to kill come on ED-E follow me." The woman looks at the Courier and says to her squad "What a weird guy come on let's go squad!" "Yes ma'am!"

Courier finally arrives at what looks like a garrison and thought 'Damn these guys don't know how to construct defences' the walls suddenly explode and the whole area shook, bodies are thrown about like discarded garbage "ED-E let's find some cover we are too exposed out here!" "Roger!" as he was running he sees ten individuals going inside the garrison he aims his gun and shoots the nearest enemy the round connects and the enemy's head is no more "What the these guys don't have shields that's a downer and here I thought this is going to be a challenge, ED-E take potshots with your laser" "I'm on it." As they continue their defence the Courier shields starts taking hits when he took a peek from cover he noticed the pirates numbers are increasing, he holsters his gun and uses his Pip-boy to get his Laser RCW he slips away from cover to head nearer to the pirates once he was in a suitable position he starts mowing down the pirates with automatic laser fire some turned to ashes most have cauterized holes in their body, after a few minutes of exchanging fire with the pirates, sensing their inevitable defeat the pirates starts to retreat the Courier activates his Pip-boy and takes a stun grenade he throws the stun grenade and it explodes above the retreating pirates and stuns all of them the Courier walks towards their unmoving bodies and kills them all."ED-E see if you can pull out some loot." "Well they have something called 'Credits' I'm going to assume this is the galaxy's currency." "How much credits do they have?" "Well they have ….. oh wow they have Five hundred thousand Credits." "Why do they have that much money?" "Well it says from their files that they just finished raiding a colony not too far from this planet." "Can you trace where were they supposed to go when they finish up here?" "Yeah It's a planet called Tuntau, are we going to that planet Courier?" "Maybe, maybe not anyway, let's head back to the garrison."

As he returns to the garrison he sees a familiar group 'Huh it's the woman and her squad from before, I wonder what took them so long to get here.' "Hey guys how are you doing?" The squad just stood there silently none of them making a move finally after what seems like an eternity the woman finally speaks "What the hell you just killed fifty people in less than five minutes and that's all you are going to say!?" "Um….. yeah should I say anything else ED-E?" ED-E looks at the Courier and says "I don't think so. They should be the one saying something else like thank you for saving us or somewhere along those lines." The Courier faces the group and asks "Can we get out of this rain first before you bombard me with questions?" The woman finally regains her composure and says "Ok let's get to the barracks come on people double time it, someone get those corpses out of the garrison!" As they travel towards the barracks people and aliens are looking at him and ED-E curiosity getting the better of him the Courier asks "Hey can I ask you something?" The woman answers without looking back and says "I will answer your questions when we get to the barracks." The rest of the walk was uneventful as they enter the barracks the Courier sits in a chair near a table and the rest of his companions sat in the empty chairs the woman removes her helmet and reveals her smooth and slender skin, beautiful face, blue eyes, and blonde hair. The Courier thought 'She is magnificent' the Courier realizes that she is going to bombard him with questions.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your help but who are you?" The Courier removes his hood and courteously replies. "I am the Courier."

All of them look at him analytically then the alien spoke "Wigwogralakonawf" The Courier raises his eyebrow and asks the woman

"Can you understand him?" "Yeah I can, can't you?" "No I can't, do you have a translator or something?" The woman hands over her glowing orange thingy

Using his communicator in his mask "ED-E scan this object and copy the translator and adapt for my Pip-boy oh and pull out some files that relates to this galaxy like important persons, factions, technologies, species, etc you know what I mean." "I'm on it." After a few seconds "I got it you have a new program in your Pip-boy it's named Translator and you can read all the other files that I pulled from her Omni-tool" "Omni-tool that's what they call this thing, ok then I'm turning on the translation program."

"Hey Mr. Alien can you please speak, so I can test if my program is working."

"My name is Falker Loven, and what is that thing on your wrist"

"That my dear man is a secret that I intend to keep, so seeing that I just saved your lives may I have your name my fair lady?"

"Oh um… my name is Helena Hohenzolern, sorry I am just surprised that there is still someone who is a gentleman in this generation."

"Please think nothing of it may I know what is this place called?

"Well this place is called Helter it is the capital of the colony Fenrir."

The Courier was surprised that their literature was the same does this mean that humanity has the same evolutionary path but something or someone just interfered.

"_**You are right my child someone did interfere with my children's evolutionary path and for that they will pay dearly for their transgression."**_

The Courier was surprised by the voice **"Who are you how did you get inside my head?" **waiting for a reply he forgot he was talking to Helena.

"Hey Courier you kinda spaced out there, what are you thinking about?" Regaining his composure "I was thinking about how lovely you look my dear lady." With that response Helena's face was as red as a tomato. Feeling sleep the Courier asks "Helena if you would be so kind can we sleep somewhere nearby?" With that follow-up Helena became redder sensing his mistake he quickly said "We meaning me and my companion, ED-E." "Oh why didn't you just say so you letch, you can stay in my house." Her squad suddenly laughs and they comment "Look our little Helena is growing up." and "The man should be the one who makes the first move but whatever makes you happy Helena." Trying to conceal her embarrassment "I have a spare bedroom you assholes I'm not gonna sleep with someone that I just met even though he is cute and handsome." And because of that her squad's laughter became louder. The Courier unable to contain his laughter stood up and went for the door. After a few minutes of waiting the Courier saw Helena exit the barracks she saw him and motioned to follow her.

After a few minutes of unnerving silence the Courier spoke "So Helena how far is your house?" She gestured towards the building adjacent to them "Oh ok shall we go in?" The Courier enters Helena's home and he realizes that this was the home they broke in to "What the hell someone broke in my house!" The Courier thought 'Oh shit!' "Um haha don't worry about that, we were the one that broke in here."

Helena turned around and said "Why did you break into my house?"

"Well we needed shelter so we entered your house."

"How did you even enter my house the door is locked?"

"ED-E hacked the door, you should really change your encryption key it is very low grade" she stood up and said "Please shut up, I'm going to take a bath and don't even think about peeping I will know. " "Yeah yeah, can I turn on your television I want to watch the news." She picked up the remote and threw it to him "What channel is the news?" "It's channel twenty-four."

After half an hour the Courier dozed off

"_**Hello again child, I have returned to answer some of your questions now ask away."**_

"**I know I didn't get here by accident you have a hand in transporting me and ED-E here so let's continue our earlier conversation. Why am I here in this galaxy?" **

"_**You have already figured why I sent you here child." **_

"**So my theory is correct so. Who are you?" **

"_**My name is The Observer I am or was part of ancient Human Empire."**_

"**Why did the Human Empire fall?"**

"_**We fell because of the Flood and the Forerunners those two lead us to our inevitable destruction."**_

"**Who is this Flood and who are the Forerunners?"**

"_**The Forerunners were our rival in the galactic stage in terms of technology they were inferior to us but in the quantity of their soldiers and ships they outmatch us. The Flood is a parasitic species that consume all living organisms what makes them very dangerous is they adapt and when it assimilate it's victim they retain all knowledge and experience the person has."**_

"**Tell me about the Human-Forerunner War."**

"_**The Human-Forerunner War was the bloodiest conflict we have ever encountered we would have won but the Flood has taken almost all of our worlds."**_

"**Oh my god is Humanity's genes hardwired for war why didn't you just join forces with the Forerunners so that you can defeat the Flood."**

"_**There is truth and wisdom in your words child but that kind of reasoning will get you killed in the Empire even our rivals the Forerunners has a policy to shoot anyone trying to talk to our kind in short we were blinded by pride and our rivalry to see the truth that is in front of us."**_

"**Ok well after the Empire fell what happened to the Forerunners?"**

"_**They fell because of the Flood, in a span of a century they died their numbers used against them, but before we all died a group of Humans and Forerunners united to use a last ditch effort we mixed our DNA and spread it across the universe and that my child is the story of the ancient regimes.**_

"**So that's why Human's are in this galaxy too, how many of us are there?"**

"_**That will be a story for another time you will only hear it when you earned it now my child listen carefully, dark times are coming for this galaxy there will be death and destruction, you must help her to overcome the tide."**_

"**Who is this person?"**

"_**Her name is Shepard she will be the vanguard of this galaxy help her in any way you can good luck child may the gods grant you strength." **_

And with that the Courier woke up he looked around 'Great I have been plunged into another conflict well might as well change this galaxy too.' The Courier stood up and walked around to explore the place and he saw ED-E in a table and Helena in the kitchen. "Hey Courier just cooking breakfast, you want some?" ED-E turned to him "Good morning sir, did you have a nice sleep?" "Thanks Helena I would want to eat breakfast and speaking of sleep I did have a nice one. How long was I out?" "You were asleep for 8 hours sir." "Damn that's a long nap."

He saw Helena come back with two plates "Here eat up, this is the least I can do, you did save our colony last night." "Thank you Helena. I have a question how much does a corvette sized ship that has excellent mobility cost?"

"Well how about a Blitzkrieg-class corvette it only costs about one hundred seventy five thousand credits." The Courier raises his eyebrow "What? I like looking at ships in my free time it's a hobby." Helena remembered she couldn't help both of them at the firefight last night. "I think this is pretty late to say this but I'm sorry that we took so long to come to you we were held up in the flank so we couldn't get to you and ED-E." "It's ok I understand you really shouldn't have apologized it's not your fault that you couldn't help me there was too much opposition now please don't beat yourself up over it." Helena nods "Ok Helena would you please help me purchase a ship."

"Yeah ok I will place the order, transfer your credits to my Omni-tool." "ED-E please transfer the necessary amount." "Ok I got the credits, order is sent it will be delivered in a week. So do you have any plans in the next seven days?"

"Well I was planning to read the Codex, but if you want we could get out of here go do whatever you want to do." "Well then if that's the case let's go to the capitol there is a lot of stores that I want to go to. "Ok then let's get out of here lead the way." "No not today I need to file the leave forms so we will go tomorrow." "Ok then at what time are we going out tomorrow? "Maybe around seven or eight in the morning, bye I need to get to work see you later." "Ok bye Helena""Well time to read this galactic history book, this is going to be interesting."

_**Location: Fenrir**_

_**Date: August 21, 2165**_

_**ED-E**_

ED-E has finished analyzing the codex and was forming a conclusion 'Hmmm this Citadel Council is nothing but a tyrannical figure. I wonder how the Courier will react to the Codex and the Council.' ED-E floated to where he last saw him, when he looked at the Courier's face there was only one emotion that was etched in his face: anger.

"Hey Courier did you read the entire Codex?"

Courier faced ED-E and sighed "Yeah I read it, these guys are a bunch of close minded assholes that thinks everything out there will kill them!"

"I take it you read their stance on AI's." ED-E grimaced 'This is exactly the reaction that I was expecting.'

"Yeah I read them, did you read what they did to the Krogan, Jesus Christ they released a bio-weapon to keep their population in check this Genophage is the most disgusting thing I have ever encountered!"

"So what are we going to do now Courier?"

"Well after we get our ship we are going to pillage the pirate base in Tuntau" The Courier immediately raises his right hand stopping ED-E's reply "Regardless of the enemy's numbers are we clear ED-E and besides we will be removing the immediate threat in this place."

"Ok Courier I trust your judgment and plan even if it is very poorly planned if it even can be called a plan." The Courier briefly smiled but it was quickly replaced with sadness and scrunched eyebrows.

ED-E saw that expression before this kind of expression appeared when we were going to charge at Hoover Dam, this is the face of burden "Courier you're hiding something I can see it from your face what is it that you are hiding?"

The Courier's eyes widened "I am not hiding anything from you ED-E now please go to sleep as I am going to sleep also."

"No, Courier you have that face again it is the same face you made when we declared Mojave independent from all major factions from the region, now tell me what is troubling you."

The Courier sighed "I can't get past anything from you huh ok I'll tell you everything that I learned." The Courier revealed to ED-E the existence of the Observer and the reason why they were here in this galaxy.

"Knowing you, you already have a plan laid out so what is your plan Courier?"

"Well my plan is too long so I'll just give you the summary for now. We are going to establish an information network ran by us and monitor all of this galaxy's government to track and evaluate all their movements if I see it is necessary to intervene then I will, the Observer didn't specify how to help Shepard but when we find out what is the 'dark times' that the Observer said then I will quickly intervene."

"What is this intervention that you are referring to?"

"I will uplift who I see fit, I will base it upon their actions don't worry ED-E I won't be biased you know me better than that."

"That's not what I'm worried about you know I always trust your judgment, what I'm worried about is the 'dark times' the Observer has mentioned it sounds like there will be a massive bodycount."

"You're right ED-E that's why we are here, to lower it now then let's sleep we need every bit of rest if we are to overcome the challenges this galaxy has in store for us."

"Yes sirree Courier we will overcome all obstacles that the galaxy will present us."

"You just repeated what I said but with different words, just go to sleep ED-E."

"I will, good night Courier."

"Good night ED-E."

_**Location: Fenrir**_

_**Date: August 28, 2165**_

_**Courier**_

The past six days was very delightful Helena and I spent it exploring the landscape, buying things that she fancies, and eating her delicious cooking, sometimes she dropped hints that would further our status beyond friends but I dodged it all I can't afford having an emotional baggage with a storm brewing over the horizon maybe if I survived through this storm I will return here and see if I can settle down.

Helena and her entire squad went to the spaceport to see me off Helena stepped forward "Hey Courier thank you for agreeing to come with me to unwind it was fun, are you sure you can't stay here?" It came out as pleading 'I'm so sorry Helena' "No Helena I can't stay here I have obligations that needs to be done, please forgive me." "I see ok then goodbye Courier." "Goodbye Helena." I turned around to enter my ship but a hand grabbed my shoulder and quickly spun me around I saw it was Helena as I was going to ask why she did that she already gave her answer with a long passionate kiss, it felt like an eternity when we finished our kiss I said "Goodbye Helena I wish I can stay too." And with that I hurried to my ship and closed the cargo bay I went to the helm and saw ED-E fiddling with the controls he turned to my direction when he saw me "So how was the kiss?" "It was excellent, I wish I could stay but we have a mission to accomplish, ED-E set sail for Tuntau, now let our Odyssey begin." They entered FTL and went towards the Mass Relay to start a legend that will echo throughout the ends of time.

_**Factions/Persons/Technologies of Interest**_

**ED-E- A longtime companion of the Courier even before his rise to fame as the 'Savior' originally his purpose was to be a robot soldier for the nefarious group the Enclave but because of his creator he and his brothers was let loose to seek asylum in Navarro a Enclave outpost but for reasons unknown a courier brought him to the Mojave Express and left it there, but as the Courier passed by the Mojave Express he fixed and unshackled his AI, the Courier asked ED-E to accompany him through his travels and ED-E agreed thus starting their journey.**

**Additional Information: Do not be fooled by ED-E's size despite his tiny demeanour he is a formidable opponent due to his arsenal a Mark X Stealth Boy, ALR-30(Amplified Laser Rifle), Holo-Rifle, AME-24(Amplified Magnetic Electricity also known as Plasma Rifle), and for close quarters the Ion burst a combination of laser and plasma that can cut through any armor. **


	3. Courier's Stats

_**Note from the author: This is not a chapter, this will only show the Courier's SPECIAL, skills, traits, implants, and perks it will be arranged in alphabetical order.(Except for SPECIAL)**_

_**SPECIAL**_

_**Strength- 7**_

_**Perception- 10**_

_**Endurance- 8**_

_**Charisma- 10**_

_**Intelligence- 10**_

_**Agility- 10**_

_**Luck- 1**_

_**Skills **_

_**Barter- 100**_

_**Energy Weapons- 100**_

_**Explosives- 100**_

_**Guns- 100**_

_**Lockpick- 100**_

_**Medicine- 100**_

_**Melee Weapons- 100**_

_**Repair- 100**_

_**Science- 100**_

_**Sneak- 100**_

_**Speech- 100**_

_**Survival- 100**_

_**Unarmed- 100**_

_**Traits**_

_**Small Frame- You are a sneaky, slippery, and agile bastard but the down side is you are fragile.**_

_**Skilled- You are a talented man that's all there is to it.**_

_**Fast Shot- You can shoot rapidly even with bolt-action, single-action, lever-action, and pump-action firearms.**_

_**Trigger Discipline- You can easily control the recoil of automatic and semi-automatic firearms. **_

_**Perks**_

_**Alertness- Your time in the Divide taught you many things and being keen on your senses is one of them.**_

_**Chemist- You're a walking table of Elements you can craft weapons using all assortments of chemicals.**_

_**Commando- Enemies don't last long against you due to your skills and arsenal.**_

_**Comprehension- You understand things much faster than other humans.**_

_**Computer Whiz- Hacking, programming, and knowing the ins and outs of a computer you're a genius regarding computers.**_

_**Cowboy- Your guns might look old fashioned but you have upgraded it to fire modern bullets. Oh and you're also extremely effective with using revolvers, lever-action guns, and knives. **_

_**Educated- You are well versed in many things because you always read books, thus resulting to your success in life, a high mental acuity and an IQ that measures a whopping 320.**_

_**Enhanced Sensors (if with ED-E) - Your sensors can reveal the enemy in a much larger area and you can also see cloaked enemies. **_

_**Explorer- Wandering unfamiliar lands, that's what you always do, thus resulting to a higher endurance.**_

_**Ferocious Loyalty- Your Charisma inspires all who follow you to fight beyond their breaking point.**_

_**Friend of the Night- You don't need Night vision to see through the dark your exceptional eyes is Night Vision.**_

_**Gunslinger- An excellent and effective use of pistols goes a long way.**_

_**Hand Loader- You craft your own bullets, talk about resourceful.**_

_**Infiltrator- You prefer stealth when dealing with dangerous situations and you're really good at it.**_

_**Intense Training- Your body is a living weapon, your training puts the most hardest and experienced soldiers to shame.**_

_**Jury Rigging- Through ingenuity you can use simple materials to repair and restore complex weapons and machinery.**_

_**Laser Commander- You are so proficient with your laser weapons you made original customizations for them.**_

_**Light Step- You're footsteps is light as a feather.**_

_**Living Anatomy- Reading so many medicine books you know the weaknesses of the human body and you know how to exploit it.**_

_**Lord Death- You're good at killing everything.**_

_**Math Wrath- Due to the mastery of mathematics you have expanded the Pip-boy's atomizer's allowed size from 350 to 500.**_

_**Ninja- You have been trained in the arts of sabotage, subterfuge, and assassination now you carry martial skills that the ninjas represent along with their secret martial arts, and you are now harder to spot than before.**_

_**Nuka Chemist- You can craft one of the deadliest grenade that Mankind has ever conceived the Nuka grenade use it with extreme caution.**_

_**Pack Rat- You have figured out how to completely atomize objects within the 2 pounds range, which means anything that is 2 pounds and below will not be added to the Pip-boy limit.**_

_**Paralyzing Palm- One of the techniques taught to you by Hattori Hanzo this move if executed perfectly will temporarily paralyze the body part hit which is useful for neutralizing targets.**_

_**Piercing Strike- The last technique that was taught to you by Hattori Hanzo if you gathered the necessary amount of strength you can pierce the enemy's body even with his armor effectively killing your enemy.**_

_**Plasma Spaz- Your mastery of plasma weaponry has surpassed all conventional thinking you have weapon modifications that has drastically improved your plasma weapons and you are the only one who knows how to construct it.**_

_**Power Armor Training- You need to be one with the suit.**_

_**Quick Draw- You draw your guns with an inhuman speed it will certainly prove useful in firefights.**_

_**Rad Absorption- Your cells has registered radiation as a healing factor, that's a good thing.**_

_**Rapid Reload- Like your drawing speed your reloading speed has also an inhuman speed.**_

_**Shotgun Surgeon- You know where to precisely point that shotgun.**_

_**Silent Running- Even though you are running you still do not produce sound from your footsteps which makes you ideal for stealth operations.**_

_**Slayer- You have attained perfection in hand to hand combat, combined with your agility you are a force to be reckoned with.**_

_**Sniper- Your shots are frighteningly accurate and you also love using sniper rifles, a deadly combination.**_

_**Swift Learner- You can quickly learn new concepts.**_

_**Terrifying Presence- Death incarnate walk among us, you always instill fear in enemies and allies.**_

_**The Professional- Some call you an assassin, a hitman, and a killer. All are correct but they missed one description you are a professional, you are extremely efficient with all weapons.**_

_**Travel Light- You prefer travelling light and when you do you move faster for some reason.**_

_**Tunnel Runner- One of the many lessons you learned in the Divide. While keeping your head down you should move faster and don't linger in one position.**_

_**Vigilant Recycler- You can create Energy weapon ammunition using everyday electronics, so ingenious. **_

_**Walker Instinct- The last lesson you learned in the Divide. You are at your prime when you are at the wilderness.**_

_**Implants**_

_**Adamantium Skeleton- Due to the advancements of Medicines you implanted your bones with Adamantium to become more resilient and have an additional strength.**_

_**Implant M-5- You will run faster. **_

_**Implant GRX- When activated you will feel artificial adrenaline flowing through your veins, thus vastly improving your reaction time.**_

_**Monocyte Breeder- When you are injured your cells act faster to expulse any foreign object that has entered your body after it removes the threat it closes the injury/injuries.**_

_**Strength Implant- Makes you stronger plain and simple.**_

_**Sub-Dermal Armor- You have an extra layer of skin made out of Nemean.**_

_**Factions/Persons/Technologies of Interest**_

_**Pip-boy- The Pip-boy is a very useful item to have it can be a computer, and a storage area. How can it be a storage area? It essentially atomizes the object that you want it to but it has a weight limit and its limit is tied to its wearer's physique. Its usefulness is very prevalent in the military because it can be used to hack computers, carry heavy equipment, and be a temporary power source for their shield it is still continually being upgraded, for the Pip-boys potential is near limitless.**_

_**A/N: The Courier might look like extremely over powered but look at it from the Courier's perspective the man has survived countless battles and he has almost a century experience of fighting if that doesn't make him tough and powerful I don't know what will. (Well maybe genetic augmentations and implants but you get my point.)**_

_**Thanks For Reading **_


	4. It's Just Business

_**Note from the author: Sorry about the delay I was contemplating about the direction of the story. I'll keep posting chapters when I am able. **_

_**Location: In orbit of Tuntau**_

_**Date: April 10, 2165**_

_**11:50 A.M**_

_**Courier**_

Two days of travel and eleven days of preparation outfitting my ship the _Vegas_ with energy weapons that can topple a cruiser with ease, heavy calibre turrets and missiles that can provide close air support, and an improved engine that can outrun anything from dreadnoughts to its corvette counterparts, thankfully we have an abundance of resources thanks to those idiotic pirates that attacked Fenrir and as thanks I'll destroy their pirate base at Tuntau then claim it as my own.

The Courier tucked away his thoughts for later. "ED-E how many pirates are in the planet?"

"Currently there are one hundred fifty pirates in the planet, I recommend you wear your 'Armor of God'.

"The Armor of God, isn't that a little overkill don't get me wrong I want to use it but that armor eats energy like some kind of gluttonous man would eat two boxes of pizza within five seconds.

"That's a pretty specific example, regardless we need to test its limits and would it be able to melt the mass effect slugs that come within its barrier radius."

"Well you do have a point." The Courier thought about it for a while "Ok you convinced me, take us in ED-E fast and hard." The ship _Vegas_ starts its descent towards the pirate's base in Tuntau.

"Roger that Courier so to recap our plan: I am going to drop you directly in the middle of the pirate stronghold after that I'm going to do gun runs if I see grouped or entrenched enemies, but I have a question Courier."

"What is your question ED-E?"

"What about the Anti-Air emplacements won't I get shot down by it?"

"I already told you about the jammer, I guarantee you that it will work don't worry ED-E and here I thought that you know me better."

"I just don't want to get shot down and I didn't mean to doubt you Courier." Alarms start to blare in the cockpit. "Two minutes until drop, Courier get suited up."

The Courier activates his Pip-boy and selects the Armor of God. The Courier's body is suddenly encased in an armor that looks like it was made out of gold in its center is an engraving of a phoenix rising from its ashes with fire raging all around it. In its plate edges there are hyperconductors for the plasma shield.

"I really don't like the design of this armor it's so gaudy." ED-E laughed and said "Well maybe you shouldn't have given Veronica orders to design it." A long beep echoes in the cockpit "Courier get to the Airlock we are nearing our destination." The Courier activates the jammer and his Pip-boy to get his XL-20 Gatling Laser with expanded ammunition capacity up to two hundred forty shots, NX-8 Plasma Knife, and Maria with an extended magazine that can carry up to twenty bullets, he reaches for the controls of the airlock and opens it and sees so many pirates below him, a green light illuminates the room signifying it is time to jump, the Courier leaps out of the airlock and descends into a two hundred fifty feet freefall.

_**Location: Tuntau**_

_**Date: April 10, 2165**_

_**12:00 NN**_

_**Karan Dok**_

Karan just wanted to eat already it was already noon but suddenly the alarms starts ringing, he hurries to the armory to get his weapons after that he goes to the courtyard to receive his orders.

Karan sees a familiar face "Larn what the hell is going on?"

Larn face looks up to see his friend Karan "We detected a lone ship in the sky, I think it's a corvette."

"Why didn't they just shoot it down with the Anti-Air emplacements?"

"We couldn't shoot it down because something is jamming the Anti-Air signal."

"Can't we just shoot it manually?"

"No you idiot we can't shoot it manually because it is automated!

"Ok fine I was just asking no need to be mad so what's our-." He suddenly hears a whistling noise "Hey Larn do you hear something?"

"What are you talking about?"

As Karan was about to answer he was suddenly crushed by a golden figure.

"What the fuck?!" before Larn can reach his gun the figure has already fired his handgun.

_**Location: Tuntau**_

_**Date: April 10, 2165**_

_**12: 05 P.M**_

_**Courier**_

Haha poor pirate got crushed before firing a shot, the Courier sees the pirate's partner going for his gun unfortunately the Courier is much faster than he is, a shot rang out all pirates who heard the shot turned to its source the Courier holsters Lucky and picks up the gatling laser and spools it up then he quickly fires on the pirates that are bunched up, still recovering from a sudden appearance of an enemy the stunned pirates get cut down by laser fire. The Courier noticed more pirates are shuffling out from their barracks then he hears someone shout.

"What the hell are you waiting for shoot that fucking guy" As soon as he heard that he activates his Plasma Shield, his visor boots up and he sees Metatron the AI that inhabits his armor go online "Hello Courier. Do you need a miracle?" "No I'm just testing out the armor again." All pirates fired their guns at the Courier all slugs melting at contact with the Plasma Shield "Hmm it seems this projectiles that are being shot at us is not a very effective bullet wait….no it's not a bullet it's a slug what kind of idiot puts slugs in assault rifles!? "Well I'll tell you all about it later now let's kill these sons of bitches!" The Courier turns right and unleashes automatic laser fire in a group of pirates filling them with holes in their bodies.

"How long do I have before the Plasma Shield shuts down?"

"Well you still have twenty minutes before the shield shuts down "

"Ok then time to conserve some energy." The Courier shuts down the plasma shield, activates his Energy shield, and contacts ED-E."ED-E can you hear me?"

"I'm here what do you need from me?"

"I need close air support I'm going to tag the target." The Courier fiddles with his Pip-boy and finds the tagging program "ED-E, Confirm if you have received the coordinates."

"I confirm Courier I am coming from your east stick to cover I will take care of these guys."

"Solid copy ED-E" after waiting for twenty seconds he hears the corvette sticking his head out he saw the _Vegas _raining heavy calibre feuro-tungsten rounds and high explosive missiles at the pirates seeing the devastation caused by his ship he contacted ED-E "Nice run ED-E thanks for the support I can take this from here on out."

"Roger that Courier I will be nearby if you need me, but I highly doubt it, good hunting Courier." The Courier atomizes his gatling laser and draws 'Lucky' from his holster "Time to finish off the pirates." After a few minutes of walking he heard his radio

"Courier this is ED-E."

"What is it ED-E?"

"Well I have scanned the immediate vicinity and there is only twenty pirates remaining in the base I have already taken the liberty to tag them in your HUD so good hunting over and out."

"Thanks ED-E, Courier out." After a few seconds twenty red marks appeared in his visor's HUD. As he was walking he noticed the twenty remaining pirates were converging with each other the Courier thought 'good I can kill them all in one fell swoop'. The Courier was nearing their meeting place he saw the pirates enter the meeting place he waited until the last pirate has arrived when he saw the last one he drew Maria and his Plasma knife the Courier went nearer to their position as he went closer he can hear their conversation "Hey Molan who the fuck was that armored asshole?" The Batarian who the Courier assumes is Molan answers "I don't know who the fucking hell that guy is but I don't want to stick around here any longer." A Turian steps forward "What about the resources we mined in the planet?" The Courier thought 'well at least they already have tools with them so I think I don't need to waste resources to build mining tools.' he was tore out of his thoughts when Molan replies "What about it we can't carry those rocks with us." The Turian replies "It's not minerals that we mined its Element Zero!" Molan replies "We can retrieve them when we get out of this planet and return to our stronghold." He then activates his Omni-tool and suddenly a huge platform appears at their right side revealing two shuttles "Let's get out of here before that psychopath knows where we are."

Knowing that was his que he took aim at the nearest pirate's head and shot him resulting to a headless body and a shocked group of pirates, The Courier leapt out of his cover and starts shooting, he kills five of them before they can return fire. Recovering from their comrade's deaths some went to cover and starts to fire but most went towards the shuttle. The Courier activates his Pip-boy and gets an EMP grenade (Electro Magnetic Pulse) throws it towards the pair of shuttles and subsequently disables the shuttles. He returns his attention towards the pirates. He quickly ran towards the pirates flanks and kills the pirates that are not inside the shuttles. "Meta how is my energy shield holding up?" Metatron appears at the top right side of the Courier's visor "Your energy is at sixty eight percent, their weapons are so pitiful." "Yeah well I would prefer their weapons weak when they are shooting at me so I would like to keep it in a win-lose situation."

The Courier walks towards the shuttles and shouts "Hey pirates if you surrender I won't kill you and I'll give you an interesting proposition, knock thrice if you are interested." After a minute the Courier heard three knocks at the two shuttles he goes to the nearest shuttle and opens the shuttle door manually, when he opened the door he noticed the pirates dropped their weapons to the ground and thought 'At least I don't have to kill them… for now."

A Batarian stepped forward "What is this 'interesting' proposition you are talking about?" The Batarian asked with poorly concealed anger "I am going to start a business and I want you to be a part of it." The Batarian was surprised but quickly shifted his face to a scowl "You killed our men, destroyed our base and you ask us to become business partners, what kind of drugs are you taking boy!" The Courier smiled "Mr. Batarian I ask you to become partners because you people already have parts of the foundation of my business built, now I'm not going to ask for the third time will you become my business partners?"

The Batarian weighed his options 'If I refuse I'm pretty sure this guy will kill me on the other hand I am curious about his 'business' proposition hmmmm….' He snapped out from his thoughts when the Courier started talking again "Well what is your answer Mr. Batarian?" "Before I accept your proposition I want to know what will your business entail?" "Curiosity I like it, well you and your group will handle intelligence gathering and privateering plain and simple." The Batarian was confused "What the hell is privateering?" "Oh it's just a fancy term for raiding."

"What are our targets?" The Courier widened his grin "Our targets are pirates and slavers." The Batarian was astonished, stunned, and somewhat happy "Are you fucking with me if we raid every damn pirates and slavers we come across we won't see another day!" "Don't worry we won't start immediately we have enough resources to build an army." 'This guy is insane' the Batarian thought "Hmmmmm… we can raid on the smaller groups but we don't have the manpower to make it happen."

"We don't need other people for now Mr. Bat- you know what can I have your name it's kind of getting irritating calling you that." The Batarian grins "My name is Molan and what do you mean we don't need other people for now." "I'm going to build robots as the raiding team" The Courier raises his hand to cut off Molan's response "Don't worry the robots that I will create will be very effective in their line of work, so do you accept my proposition." Molan mulled about it for a minute "I accept your proposal, but I have one last question." The Courier thought about it "Okay shoot what's your question?" "Why do this?" The Courier raised his eyebrows 'Hmmmm looks like this guy is more than meets the eye at least he is not a yes man that just goes with everything without question.' "Such an inquisitive one well at least you use your brain, well to answer your question I'm doing this for my own reasons and there is no need for you to know what it is."

"I understand, but can I have your name it seems unfair that I gave mine and you didn't give yours."

The Courier thought about it for a second. "Call me Courier."

"Ok Courier can you open the other shuttle so I can explain to my employees what my decision is."

"Of course." The Courier went to the other shuttle and pried open the door then he turned towards Molan "If you have further questions Molan you will find me at the courtyard." Looking at all of them he said "Good day."

_**Location: Tuntau**_

_**Date: April 10, 2165**_

_**2:00 P.M**_

_**Molan**_

A Turian stepped forward "Molan what the hell is going on here, who the hell is that guy!"

"Calm down Fenik hear me out, that man has a very interesting idea and I think it's worth doing it." After a few seconds Fenik calmed down "Ok Molan tell me what's going to happen now."

"We can either accept his proposition or we get killed by him. Plain and simple and for the record I would rather you and I choose the former."

"Why are you so scared of him Molan you were with the Special Intervention Unit of the Batarian Hegemony I think you can kill him."

"And here I thought you are smarter than the rest, did you not see that man killed our men that numbered in a hundred he is way out of our league."

"Ok fine, what do we do?"

"We need to accept his proposition."

"What is this proposition anyway?

"We are going to do intelligence services and pirating."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh I'm sorry let me rephrase it we are going to raid pirates and slavers."

"What the hell! Is he insane that will get us killed really quick!"

"Hear me out Fenik, first we are not the ones who will do the raiding."

Fenik was puzzled "Then who will do the raiding?" Molan smiled before replying "Robots and or mechs." Fenik contemplated the idea "But isn't mechs too expensive?" Molan's grin widened "That's the good part, Courier said he will make the mechs." Fenik was surprised "Really?" "Yeah, I am not kidding, for some reason I believe he will do something remarkable even though he wrecked our base and killed our men."

Fenik was astonished when Molan said that statement because when Molan compliments somebody he sees something of value in that person "How do you figure that Molan?"

"I don't know it's just one of my feelings. Well what do you say Fenik you coming with me?" Fenik walked and thought about it for five minutes then he faced Molan "Yeah I'm coming with you."

Molan faces his remaining men. "How about you guys, do you want to join us?" a chorus of "yes boss" After that Molan and his group walk towards the stairs that leads to the courtyard, when they saw the courtyard he and his group saw a ship that is brimmed with weapons, after a moment of appraisal he concluded that this ship is more than meets the eye, suddenly the ships airlock opened and saw the Courier exit the ship, Courier notices them and walks towards them.

"Have all of you reached a decision?"

Molan stepped forward "We have, we decided to join your business Courier."

The Courier removes his helmet and the group gasps as they saw Courier's face Molan thought 'Holy shit he's very young, how can he be so skilled at fighting.' The Courier smiled "Why did you decide to join my business Molan?" Molan grinned "My reasons are for me to know Courier." The Courier laughed "Hahahaha…. It would seem that we would get along very well Molan, so do you have any questions?" "I do have one question." Curiosity was etched in the Couriers face "Oh what is then?" Molan smiled "When do we start?"

_**Factions/Persons/Technologies of Interest**_

**Armor of God- An armor that is one of its kind mainly because of its financial cost to produce its one of a kind plasma shield, armor plating, and a portable nuclear generator that can handle a huge strain when using the plasma shield. The plasma shields recommended time limit is only thirty minutes if it exceeds the time limit there is a huge possibility that it will explode four times the destruction power when 'Little Boy' dropped in the city of Hiroshima but even though it has a very clear danger to the wearer and its surrounding it is very useful in a firefight because all solid projectiles that are fired upon the armor when the plasma shield is operated will be quickly disintegrated. Its only weakness is energy weapons because energy weapons fire particles that is bundled not solidified therefore it can bypass the plasma shield and impact the armor despite its very clear weakness it is still heralded as the most advanced armor created. **


	5. Laying the Foundations

_**Note From the author: Hello readers …. Nah I got nothing to say just read and enjoy the story.**_

**April 15, 2165- The Courier calls Molan and his comrades to build the Couriers own intelligence network and also to create the privateering routes when attacking the pirates and slavers, although Molan's group were reluctant at first Molan convinced them to not worry about the backlash of their actions because the Courier will protect them all. **

**May 20, 2165- After a month of construction, the Courier has finished building the first set of Mr. Handy, he orders the Mr. Handy' to construct a command headquarters so they will have a centralized and orderly organization.**

**June 6, 2165- The Courier starts to turn his ship the **_**Vegas**_** into a frigate and also builds drop pods for quick insertion to a planet or to a ship for boarding parties and lastly he converted the shuttles into a 'Condor' a drop ship that has 4 thrusters for VTOL (Vertical Takeoff and Landing), a Gatling Laser, two Missile Pods equipped with Breaker class missiles that is used for neutralizing armoured targets, and two 'Sabre' class turrets that can cut through to most metals it is mounted at the front of the 'Condor', three HMG (Heavy Machine Gun) turrets one at the rear, one at the right flank, and one on the left flank, and lastly Titanium grade plating at all parts of the drop ship, until the Courier finds a way to make its production cheap he will not mass produce it because of its financial strain. **

**July 1, 2165- The Courier and ED-E has finished the second set of Mr. Handy. He orders them to construct a factory where robots both for combat and civilian use will be built, in the meanwhile the Courier builds an arsenal where guns and ammunition will be built when asked by Molan why he built an arsenal for building primitive weapons and ammunition he replies 'these guns pack more punch and speed than all of your peashooters combined'.**

**August 5, 2165- Molan with the help of the Courier has finished its intelligence network, it is dubbed 'The Network' by the Courier. The Network encompasses the whole of the: Turian Hierarchy, Systems Alliance, Salarian Union, Asari Republics, Batarian Hegemony, and lastly the Migrant Fleet. When Molan asked how the Courier did this he said with venom and disgust in his voice 'These guys don't know how to run cyber security even if they bit them in their asses! But to put it simply I just uploaded a self sustaining virus to these governments that I deem is necessary to spy on.'**

**August 18, 2165- The construction of the spaceport is finished the **_**Vegas **_**is relocated to the spaceport for further upgrades and the 'Condors' are placed in the spaceport.**

**September 12, 2165- Molan has planned privateering routes at the Shrike Abyssal. He asks the Courier when will the raid begin the Courier replies with a smile and says 'very soon'.**

**November 1, 2165- The upgrading phase of the ship **_**Vegas**_** is now finished it has been turned into a Courier Class Heavy Frigate a ship that measures 580 M and has an arsenal that boasts the most high tech weapons, shields, and armor in the galaxy its weapons are Laser Burst Cannon (Main Gun) as it name suggests it charges particles for five seconds and discharges a hyper amplified laser into a target and ideally slices through its armor target it has an effective range of three hundred fifty kilometres it can outright destroy a cruiser and it can also cripple and ultimately destroy a dreadnought but only if it has enough ammunition, Plasma Cannon (Secondary Gun) the need for an armor piercing explosive projectile was needed and its answer is the Plasma Cannon. Despite being a secondary gun the cannon can quickly annihilate a light, heavy frigate and a cruiser it is classified as the secondary gun because of its effective range of one hundred twenty five kilometres. In its broadsides (Left and Right side of the ship) are four automated Laser turrets for point defence systems, three torpedo tubes (at the side of the Main and Secondary Gun) which can use EMP torpedoes, shrapnel torpedoes, and plasma torpedoes, and four QI (Quick Insertion) drop pods for rapid response teams and boarding parties it is located on the ships broadside (left and right side). An energy shield that can withstand two hits from a dreadnought its shield also has a rapid recharge rate that takes thirty to fifty seconds to restore it to its strength depending on the damage it can generate high energy output because of its Plasma Generators. And lastly the Armadillo class armor which can withstand four direct hits from modern day dreadnoughts. **

**November 5, 2165- The Courier with the help of ED-E finishes the standardized theories, Mathematics, and Laws that has made Energy weapons, energy shields, plasma generators, and anything that has advanced humanity's technology possible, (Courier's galaxy not in the Mass Effect galaxy) these knowledge will be thought to select people for the time being (if the Courier finds someone smart enough to understand it).**

**November 30, 2165- The robot factory and is finished, all robotic constructions will be manufactured at the factory construction of the robots will be done manually (by a person) and or automatically (using Mr. Handy').**

**December 10, 2165- ED-E has found another way to make energy weapons using materials that are hyper conductors but in the meantime they can't mass produce energy weapons because of its expensive materials. When the Courier caught wind of ED-E's side project he said to ED-E 'we can make energy weapons with cheap but quality materials if we research into it, but in the meantime let's focus on the major works'.**

**December 25, 2165- The Courier and his group celebrates Christmas even though most of them don't know what is the significance of the day they still celebrate it due to the fact that it is a holiday which means there is no work in this day.**

**January 1, 2166- The start of a New Year the group celebrates it with a party. After the party the Courier and Molan talked about when will their first raid occur due to the fact that their resources are thinning, the Courier's reply is 'after the completion of our headquarters our first raid will follow'.**

**January 5, 2166- The 400 meter skyscraper that will serve as the Command center for the Courier's group is finished it has a capacity of 40 floors and 30 rooms per floor they assign the first to tenth floor for the troops that will be recruited, the eleventh to fifteenth floor for recreation purposes, the sixteenth to twenty-fifth floor for intelligence gathering, and lastly the twenty sixth to fortieth floor is reserved for weapons, biological, medicinal, technological, and ship research. It also has a basement for their conference room or 'planning room' as Molan dubs it.**

**January 8, 2166- Molan has intercepted a message that says there will be a pirate convoy that is protecting half a dozen of freighters.**

**January 9, 2166- Present **

_**Location: Tuntau – Headquarters**_

_**Date: January 9, 2166**_

_**10:00 A.M**_

_**Courier**_

The Courier is waiting at the conference room he has been there for an hour and it seems all of them had something to do just as he was about to leave the door opened and he saw Molan entering with his cohorts then Molan saw him and said "Hey Courier sorry about the delay we were finalizing our plan for the raid. How long were you waiting?" the Courier smiles "Don't worry about it Molan, so what's the plan." Molan grins "I'm glad you asked" he picks up a datapad from his pocket and slides it across the table. The Courier picks it up and reads the content of the datapad. After reading it he places it at the table and smiles "Molan, it looks like I made a good decision to put you in the intelligence group." Molan nods happily "I have a question Courier." The Courier said "Whatever your question is, just ask away." Molan nods "You said if we encounter any pirate or slaver ship we need to capture it. My question is why do we need to capture them?"

"It's simple really I want to build a fleet."

Molan was perplexed "What do we need a fleet for? Are we going to do a protection business?"

The Courier smiles brightly "That's what I like about you Molan you always use your brain, now to answer your questions. I want a fleet because we need a fleet, and yes we are going to do a protection business."

"Ok then can I ask one more question?"

"Sure, what is your question?"

"Can me, Fenik and the intelligence team join the raid?"

"Sure why not, but I thought you and your guys are going to stay away from the firefights?"

"Yeah well at first we thought we should just leave the fighting to you and the robots, but something just draws me to battle it's like a Krogan Bloodrage but instead of getting angry I just get a huge battle lust and I know you know what it feels like, I can see it in your eyes Boss Courier."

The Courier laughs "Hahahahahahaha….. I sure know how to pick a team, ok then Molan you're in how about you Fenik you coming with us?"

Fenik widens his mandibles "Yeah I want to test that armor you built for me and considering the part when you trained me on how to use the armor, I think it would be a waste if I didn't use it anyway."

The Courier nods "Of course I think so too, but first may I ask what are your intended combat roles?

Molan answers "When I was at the Special Intervention Unit I specialize at being a close-quarters soldier."

The Courier asks "Is there anything else that you're good at?"

Molan replies "Yeah I'm proficient with Biotics, charge towards the enemy and rip them up while they're shocked and or confused."

"Ok then, how about you Fenik?"

Fenik grumbles a bit before moving his mandibles and mouth to reply "Well I was an engineer for the Turian Hierarchy." While placing a talon at his chin like he's trying to remember something "Oh and I'm good with a pistol, an assault rifle, and explosives."

"Felik's just being modest Courier he was a part of the Turian Blackwatch I assume you know what the Blackwatch is Boss Courier." Molan says

"Yeah I read it it's some kind of Turian special forces like your Batarian Special Intervention Unit." The Courier replies

Fenik gets flustered "Molan I thought I told you to not mention that to anyone!"

"You can trust the Courier he seems like a tight lipped man and besides we are going to work with him from now on." Molan says defensively

"Ok yeah you're right but we need to get going our raid at the Shrike Abyssal is at eight hours we need to prepare." Fenik waves his hand as he dismisses the previous topic the Courier takes note of it.

"Of course are your going to come with us Molan?" he says as he gestures to Molan's men

"Yeah they're going to come with us those months of training will be just a waste if they don't use it." Molan replies

"Ok then get your gear, suit up, and get prepped we will meet at the _Vegas,_ dismissed!" A chorus of 'yes sir' and 'yes boss' is uttered

_**Location: Tuntau- Inside the Vegas**_

_**Date: January 9, 2166**_

_**10:30 A.M**_

_**ED-E**_

'Hmmmm checking and maintaining this ship is so boring I hope Courier gets over here so we can get some action' as ED-E was triple checking the maintenance, engineering, weapons, and the flight capabilities of the ship he saw the hangar open and in comes Molan, Fenik, and their lackeys in full armor. Molan sees ED-E and waves his hand "Hi ED-E, what are you doing?"

ED-E floats towards Molan "I'm just doing some routine checks you never know when a bug appears, so what are you criminals doing here and why are you wearing your gear?"

"Oh well it's simple we decided to join the raid and go with Boss Courier."

"I thought you degenerates don't want to get into the 'fights' because you think it will lead to your early demise." ED-E asks with disdain and venom in his voice

Molan's face turns into a frown "Yeah you're right but we just wanted to repay Boss Courier's kindness and I wanted to see him in action not as enemies but as brothers-in-arms, and lastly I wanted to repay him for getting us out of our former profession."

ED-E was puzzled 'I thought these guys like being pirates.' "Then if you didn't like it why did you guys do it and don't give me that 'out of necessity' excuse it's getting old too old."

Molan and Fenik became crestfallen and their heads slightly bowed after a minute Molan replied "You're right that's not the reason, our reason we became pirates was because our families are being held hostage."

ED-E was silent for exactly ten minutes "That has to be the most clichéd excuse I have ever heard I think TV shows do not use them anymore. Now tell me what is the real reason you became pirates."

Suddenly Molan's face became contorted into rage "I'm telling you that is the truth, and that is why Fenik and I became pirates! As for my employees I don't know what possessed them to become killers and murderers."

ED-E floated around the group "Hmmmmm…. I see it seems Courier's eyes is still sharp it looks like his choice of subordinates is correct, don't worry about your families Courier and I will see to it that they will be safe, so for that to happen tell Courier after this raid tell him about your situations you will be surprised at what will he do to make you all safe."

Molan expression became light and then turned into a smile "Yeah we will tell him our problems after this mission."

ED-E bobs up and down "Good as it should have been, Courier always takes care of his people."

As Molan and his group climb up the ramp they saw a familiar figure near the 'Condor' it was the Courier Molan thought 'How did he get there I didn't even see him past us?'

Fenik was the first one to ask "How did you get past us without noticing you?"

The Courier smiled "I was just too sneaky for you guys to see me, enough questions ED-E start the ship it is high time we leave lest we want our first adventure to be sour."

ED-E bobbed up and down rapidly "Yes sir, Courier sir!"

The Courier turned towards Molan "Molan get your guys ready, and oh after this mission I will help with both you and Fenik's problem you have my word."

Molan's features became lighter until he was smiling "Thank you, Courier."

The Courier turned his back from Molan and said "Get you and your guys acquainted to the ship I will call you up when we are nearing our destination, Dismissed!" A chorus of 'yes sir' is heard from the group.

'Well time to rest up for now ED-E can just alert me if there is an attack or anomaly.' The Courier thought but just to be sure "ED-E please alert me if there is something strange or amiss either inside or outside the ship."

ED-E replies in the ships comms "Yes Courier."

_**Location: Shrike Abyssal- inside the Vegas- inside the Hangar bay**_

_**Date: January 9, 2166**_

_**5:00 P.M**_

_**Courier**_

The Courier reviewed the convoy that they will attack at any minute now it consists of eight warships: two cruisers and six frigates and there will be four cargo ships, whatever are on those cargo ships they must be extremely valuable to have warships double its numbers. Well whatever is in it we will succeed anyway. The Courier then activated his comms to the ship "This is your captain speaking, Molan get your group down here it is time for the mission."

The elevator opened and out comes Molan and his group "So what's the plan Boss Courier?"

The Courier turns toward the 'Condor' and pats its hull "This is the plan we will board their flagship using the 'Condor'. Any questions?"

Molan raises his hand "We are going to get blown up in the vacuum of space if we go ahead with your plan Boss Courier."

The Courier laughs "Hahahahaha… you should know me by now Molan. I always have a plan, now then look at this" The Courier raises his left arm where his Pip-boy and out comes a holographic representation of their ship the _Vegas_ and the twelve ships that they are going to attack and then the Courier enlarges a tube like object "This my dear friends is the EMP torpedo we are going to fire three of these torpedoes simultaneously into the enemy convoy, it doesn't need it to be a direct hit to take effect it just needs the ships to be in its radius. The EMP torpedo will disable the ships engines, weapons, and everything electronic in the ships for ten minutes and that gentlemen will be our window."

Molan nods "Ok then what ship are we going to board?" The Courier enlarges another image this time a ship "This is the cruiser _Abaddon_ we are going to board it, and don't worry about the other ships the other boarding teams will board via drop pods."

Molan turns to his group okay guys this is it get to the 'Condor' get ready for insertion in a few minutes."

The Courier opens his comms to ED-E "ED-E do you have a visual on the targets?" ED-E replies "That's a positive Courier I recommend you get to the 'Condor' and depart the _Vegas_."

"Roger that ED-E" The Courier walks towards the door leading to the cockpit of the 'Condor' and sits on the pilot seat and powers up the 'Condor'. "Engines check, weapons check, thrusters check, and vacuum seals checks. Get your guys ready Molan we are heading out." The Courier opens up his comms to ED-E "ED-E open the cargo bay door." "Roger Courier!" The 'Condor' seals its interior and the hanger bay door opens and the Courier pilots the 'Condor' out of the ship. "ED-E we are clear from the cargo and we are in vacuum the mission is green and we are a go."

ED-E replies "Affirmative Courier mission is a go I am starting the approach towards the convoy don't stray from the path Courier." Courier replies "I read you ED-E I will be waiting for your go."

_**Location: Shrike Abyssal- inside the Abaddon- Engineering bay**_

_**Date: January 9, 2166**_

_**5:10 P.M**_

_**Jana Korris Vas Qwib Qwib**_

As a Quarian working on ships is secondary nature, and personally I like working on ships but that changes when I am being forced against my will I pray to the ancestors that they somehow give me a chance to escape this Ancestors forsaken place. I really wish there is someone who will get me out of this predicament, if I didn't take this Pilgrimage I would be helping the fleet but noooooo father said 'You need to stand on your own feet young lady. The pilgrimage is to help the fleet and our people, now stop being selfish and go.' Jana was tore out her thoughts when someone entered the engineering bay "Hey Jana I brought you a meal, and stay hidden when you eat if the pirates get wind of this they will have my head."

Jana turned around to see a human that is her friend Nami "Thanks Nami." As Nami looks at Jana she notices that she just tenses up while eating "Anything on your mind Jana?"

"Oh sorry I was just hoping that by some miracle of the Ancestors something crazy happens and we get saved."

"That's what's bothering you? I am sorry to say that, that will never happen."

As they were talking the ships alarms starts blaring stating 'all hands at stations this is not a drill' and then suddenly everything goes black and the ship loses all power

While Jana was fumbling in the darkness Nami was not passing up the chance to rile Jana up "Well Jana I just wish that this event is part of your 'Ancestors miracle' because I do still want to live."

As Jana remembers she has nightvision she turns it on and replies to Nami "Fuck you Nami I hope you burn in that fiery place where bad humans burn for the rest of eternity."

Nami replies "It's called hell Jana."

Jana narrows her eyes and replies "Go to hell Nami."

_**Location: Shrike Abyssal- near the Abaddon **_

_**Date: January 9, 2166**_

_**5:12 P.M**_

_**Fenik**_

'Courier is insane he just disabled twelve ships like they were nothing. Ok then to recall that event I saw 3 tube like projectiles zooming towards the convoy then when they were close enough they just blew up but not with a fireball explosion but with actual electricity running through the ships that it came in contact with and then here we are near our target the _Abaddon_ *sigh* this guy is insane and a Spirits damned genius in the intellectual field and in the military field looks like we were lucky that he spared us.' Shaking out his thoughts he started to talk with the Courier on the comms "Uhhhh… Courier can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you what is it Fenik?"

"Well can our missiles punch through the armor of the cruiser?"

To show to Fenik that it can punch through the armor the Courier shot eight missiles at the airlock and its results was the smoldering remains of the cockpit and amidships.

"Oh holy shit! Molan, look at this" Fenik put his Omni-Tool that is recording the aftermath of the explosion in front of Molan

Molan went wide eyed "By the pillars he just destroyed the cockpit and its surrounding areas now I'm really glad that we joined him."

The Couriers comm channel gets active "Molan when I open the door get your team inside the ship your point of entry is that big ass hole above the ship do you understand?"

Molan immediately answers "Yes sir!" The 'Condors' door opens and Molan, Fenik and their team jumps toward the hole at the top of the ship.

Fenik started talking "Use the thrusters in your armor to direct and control your descent!"

When the team lands at the ship they saw dozens of bodies floating around some still in one piece but most in tatters. "Damn am I glad we are not pirates anymore." Said Fenik

"Molan get your team and stack up on the door and put charges at it."

Molan asks "Where are you going Fenik?"

"I'm going to use the elevator route to flank the enemy and get the jump on them."

"Ok just be careful"

Fenik gets his Plasma knife and cuts the elevator door then he sees the elevator stuck at the fourth floor 'Good' Fenik thought he starts his descent using wires and edges and stops at the third floor elevator door

Fenik unsheathes his Plasma knife and activates his comms "Fenik here, Molan are you in position."

"Yeah we are in position just waiting for your go."

"Go Go Go!" As soon as Fenik signalled the team he hears loud and sporadic gunfire through his comms, he slashes the elevator door in two sections and kicks it thus rendering shock and awe to their enemies he draws his 20mm pistol and takes aim at the first enemy he saw resulting to a headless body collapsing in front of Fenik's enemies 'Fuck yeah I still got it.' Fenik races to a nearby cover and then he sees Molan biotically charging towards the enemy barricade and whisks away three enemies and then Molan charges his biotics in his right hand and pounds it on the floor producing a strong force that threw the enemies, and the makeshift cover at the walls and floors, then the team swiftly went in the destroyed barricade and killed the stragglers

"We still got it Molan that's how we kick ass!"

"Yup" Molan looks around and realizes that they are not with Boss Courier "Hey Fenik where's Boss Courier?"

"Oh yeah now that you mention it he isn't here maybe he's parking the 'Condor'." As soon as their conversation ended their comms crackled to life

"This is the Courier I have secured the Cargo and Engineering Bay and I have some recruits with me."

Fenik's eyes and mandibles widened "Holy shit he just secured both the Cargo and Engineering Bay without support."

Molan looks at Fenik like he's stupid "Did you forget that he almost single-handedly destroyed our base."

Fenik asks "Courier we still don't have power in the ship we can't access your destination."

Courier's voice gets to the comms "Don't worry about that I am restarting the generator." As soon as he said that power came through all of the ship and the elevator is now operational "Fenik, Molan get your team down the Cargo Bay we are waiting for you."

Fenik turns towards Molan "Well Molan it's time to go home." Molan nods and the team enters the elevator.

_**Location: Shrike Abyssal- inside the Vegas- Hangar Bay**_

_**Date: January 9, 2166**_

_**9:30 P.M**_

_**Courier**_

'We have picked up quite a lot of people, I just hope they are not dead weight.' The Courier quickly surveyed the area seeing a lot of different people of different species there are blue skinned women which are Asari, four eyed species like Molan they are Batarians, an avian like species like Fenik if I remember correctly they are called Turians, a frog like species with bulging eyes and a pair of horns I think they are called Salarians, a species wearing some type of suit ahhh now I remember they are the nomadic race called Quarians I do hope the rumors are true that they are a natural regarding technology, and lastly my own race Humanity.

'Hmmmm… regarding to the data that Fenik has compiled some of these people were slaves to those pirates we just killed and some were just plain old pirates but they surrendered so I will give them a chance to prove themselves. And here are their numbers and their descriptions it's a good thing that I established a formidable intelligence ring.

**Asari- 12 **

**(4 Former Commandos)**

**(8 Civilian Engineers)**

**Batarians- 10**

**(1 Former Biotic SIU)**

**(4 Combat Engineers)**

**(2 Ship Engineers)**

**(3 SIU)**

**Humans- 15**

**(8 Ship Engineers)**

**(4 Former N7 (1 Soldier, 1 Combat Engineer, 1 Infiltrator, 1 Adept))**

**(1 Scientist)**

**(2 Pilots)**

**Quarian- 1(Ship Engineer)**

**Salarians- 3**

**(2 Scientists)**

**(1 Former STG)**

**Turians- 4**

**(1 Former Blackwatch)**

**(3 Former Marines)**

'Well this is a good day we saved some people, got enormous amounts of resources from those cargo freighters, and maybe these people will join my group, well one way to find out.' The Courier sets down the datapad and stands up walking towards the center of the Cargo Bay

"Gather around people, gather around I have something I need to tell you all!" All of the people they rescued gathered around him. Looking around the Courier saw everybody is present including his team. "I have a question to all of you, and that question is: do you want to work with me?"

A Salarian stood up and started pacing around "What kind of work do you do? Pirate? Slaver? No preposterous saved hostages and given free reign in ship. Mercenary? No did not ask for credits for anything that had been done. A Savant? Maybe maybe advanced technology, advanced ship but outfitted with crude and primitive weapons-"

The Courier held his hand up to stop the Salarian "First can I have your name?"

The Salarian grinned "My name is Odu Lon, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr…"

"Courier my name is Courier."

"Courier a profession of old, deliverer of mails, parcels, and packages. Surely that is not your profession and name."

"Well that was my profession before, and believe it or not that is my name, so Mr. Odu what do you want to know."

"I want to know what we will be doing if we worked with you Courier."

"The answer to that question is simple Odu your work will reflect at what you are proficient at or what you want to do."

"Is that so? I am a scientist do you have a place that I can work in, if so then I will immediately join you."

"Don't worry Odu if you join me you will have a laboratory of your own and if that is not enough your projects will have a blank check, well if I deem the project necessary to have a blank check."

"Hmmmm…. Yes I accept your offer, Courier if you need me I will be at the Engineering Bay studying these fascinating technologies. Good Day."

"Huh that went well." The Courier faced the group again "So what do you guys think do you want to join us?"

A group of Asari, Turians, Humans, and Batarians stood up and a muscular male human strode forward toward the Courier "Well if you're hiring Mercenaries we can be your muscle." Then the rest of his group followed this time an Asari stepped forward "Just don't make us do something that is morally unacceptable although I highly doubt that possibility."

The Courier replied "Well you will get paid adequately and I will personally train you so you can rest easy."

Suddenly a Turian came barging through the group "Train us?! I highly doubt you can teach us something worthwhile Human!"

The Courier turned his attention to the Turian "I can easily kill you right now boy, you can never kill me."

This enraged the Turian "How dare you!" The Turian sprinted towards the Courier as soon as the Turian was close he brought up his leg to kick the Courier but suddenly the Courier disappeared and reappeared at the right side of the Turian the Courier then swiftly slammed his palm to the Turians abdomen rendering him paralysed and consequently falling at the ground face first. There was a heavy silence that permeated the air the first one who recovered his bearings was the male human that spoke before "What the hell just happened!"

The Courier spoke "I hit his spine to paralyse him and don't worry he won't be permanently paralysed it's just for five minutes."

This time a Batarian spoke with awe and amazement in his voice "How did you even do that, a Turians body is very hard and I highly doubt an ordinary Human can puncture a Turians body with its bare hands."

The Courier replied nonchalantly "Maybe, maybe not. Now-" looking at the group "-will you join me?"

The entire group nods nervously as they were walking away the Courier suddenly shouted "Don't forget about your friend here!" He points towards the ground where the paralysed Turian lay, a Turian went towards the paralysed body and hefted the other Turian, as the Courier walks away the Turian who was carrying the paralysed Turian suddenly shouted "Courier my name is Galeo I look forward to your training!" Galeo nods and walks away 'Well I guess I already hold some respect around here.' While looking at people they had gathered the Courier saw a Quarian sitting near the 'Condor' he went towards the Quarian and realises that she was chatting with a female Human 'Must be friends or acquaintances'.

The Courier approached and talked to them "Hello there ladies so, have both of you came to a decision?"

The Quarian shuffled in her seat "I…. um….. we….. will…." Suddenly her friend joined in the conversation "What she's trying to say is when do we start?"

The Courier smiled brightly "Excellent, I look forward working with both of you." And with that the Courier left to convince the other groups.

By the time the Courier was out of earshot Nami grinned and looked at her friend "He sure is cute and strong don't you think so too Jana? Nami said playfully

Regaining her composure Jana replied "Honestly, I don't know what to think about that guy he is a complete mystery but for now I think we should just accept his offer who knows we might learn something from him." As they both continue their conversation they were oblivious to the cameras all around the Hangar Bay and its watcher ED-E, ED-E floated towards the Courier "Well Courier all the pieces are falling into place, I really hate it when you use your Charisma to manipulate people but I guess I can understand why you're doing it."

"Thank for understanding ED-E, as you know this situation we found ourselves in a galaxy that is very dangerous, we will build armies and fleets so we can stem the coming tide and help this 'Shepard' person that the 'Observer' told me about and besides I think we can build another Vegas in this galaxy ED-E maybe more dazzling than the original one but we will get to that in due time for now we have to build our empire.

**April 10, 2166- The Courier gathers the scientists and engineers he picked up during the raid and introduced them to the Couriers written books about Neo-Mathematics the books contain the knowledge on how to build ships without using Element Zero, the fundamentals of Energy Weapons, how to harness unstable natural resources, and how to incorporate them in building infrastructures. At first only the Salarian scientist, Odu Lon entertained the idea but when the Courier demonstrated (by bisecting the cruiser in half with the Laser Cannon of the Vegas) the **_**Vegas's **_**power against the cruiser that they picked up during raid, they quickly changed their minds.**

**October 24, 2166- The Courier with his team attacked the Pirate stronghold at the planet Gorun the most of the pirates has been annihilated but some surrendered and joined the Couriers growing army.**

**January 9, 2167- The Courier has formed 'Aegis' a mercenary group that only accepts protection and 'justified attack' contracts, the Courier appoints Fenik and Molan as its leaders.**

**May 26, 2167- The Courier has built shipyards at the Shrike Abyssal system investing much of his resources at the construction of ships for his fleet.**

**February 20, 2170- News start to circulate in the Terminus Systems about a hooded man that uses a sword, a knife, and a bunch of chemical propelled guns it seems he usually targets pirates, and slavers. It is also reported that he usually shows up at Omega and causing havoc to the local population if spotted do not come in contact with this individual, he is colloquially known as the 'Hunter'.**

**July 12, 2172- After years of study under the Courier, Jana Korris has built a working Energy Weapon although its output isn't even half of a AL-30 Laser Pistol it is still a marvel of engineering at the part of the Couriers students when Jana asked if she could give the schematics for the Migrant Fleet the Courier replied 'You can but only if they will send their Engineers and Pilgrims to learn this new type of engineering capabilities.' Jana quickly replies 'Yes'.**

**November 15, 2172- The mercenary group 'Aegis' has gained notoriety because of its tenacious and brilliant defence of the Alliance colony Vostok against the Eclipse raid, because of this more defence contracts from the Alliance and several mining colonies are being given to the Aegis and subsequently most mercenary groups like the Eclipse, Blue Suns, and Blood Pack are hostile towards the Aegis.**

**March 2, 2173- Athena Industries has been formed it is becoming well known because of its medical products such as: Stimpak for healing wounds that are thought to be impossible to heal when in the field, Med-x for numbing pain, Hydra for temporarily healing a broken or cracked bone, and Buffout for a temporary energy boost. Due to the fact that the Stimpak is very effective at healing wounds most militaries prefer buying Stimpak rather than Medi-Gel.**

**August 8, 2175- Hephaestus's Forge has been formed they sell gunpowder propelled weapons despite the popularity of Mass Effect weapons some militaries like the Systems Alliance and the Salarian Union buys bulk orders of weapons from Hephaestus's Forge because its capabilities has surpassed Mass Effect weaponry ten fold. The only downside of gunpowder propelled weapons is they have limited ammunition unlike Mass Effect weaponry it has unlimited ammunition. Its most popular sell is IRF- 15 Assault Rifle (Interchangeable Rate of Fire).**

**April 15, 2176- Present**

_**Location: Elysium**_

_**Date: April 15, 2176**_

_**14:00 **_

_**Lt. Czarina Shepard**_

'Oh god this day off is boring nothing to do here I can't even see anything entertaining here well that's my opinion who am I talking to anyway oh Christ I'm going insane' Lt. Czarina Shepard is currently on forced leave because Anderson said and I quote 'Get your ass some RnR Shepard that's an order!' well I hope something exciting happens it's so boring suddenly screams were heard 'What the hell?' Shepard sprints toward the source of the screams and when she arrives what she sees horrifies her dozens of ships and shuttles are coming down and they are loaded forbear, she draws her H&amp;K MP-20 handgun and sprints towards the garrison 'Well at least it won't be boring anymore.'

_**Factions/Persons/Technologies of Interest**_

_**Advanced Gunpowder Weaponry- Many Species: Citadel Species and Non-Citadel Species, were at first amused at the attempt to revive the gunpowder industries by Hephaestus's Forge because as they believe gunpowder weaponries are crude, unreliable, and expensive to maintain but all that misconceptions has been thwarted by Hephaestus's Forge because its products has surpassed almost everything Mass Effect Weaponry has, but despite clearing the misconceptions most militaries still use Mass Effect weaponry because it is easier to maintain and it has unlimited ammunition.**_


	6. The Right People for the Job

_**Note from the author: To all the readers… I still don't have anything else to say, nevertheless enjoy the story.**_

_**Location: Elysium**_

_**Date: April 15, 2176**_

_**19:30 P.M**_

_**Lt. Czarina Shepard**_

Bodies littered the streets soldiers, civilians, and pirates war does not discriminate, holding tightly onto her weapons was Lt. Shepard she has been continuously commanding the garrison or what's left of them anyway, well to recap: when she arrived on the garrison they were already under heavy attack and unfortunately the CO of the garrison was killed on the second wave of attackers and now because she is the only high ranking officer left in the colony she has taken command of the remaining soldiers and ordered them to establish defensive lines at the evacuation shelters while she attacks the enemy whenever an opportunity presents itself. Shepard checked her weapons and ammunition she mentally catalogued them six clips for her MR-50 semi-automatic (Marksman Rifle), seven clips for her H&amp;K MP-20 handgun, and lastly her HF Type-1 Combat knife. 'Well then it's time to go' she looks towards the makeshift gate "You!" she points towards an idle sentry "Open this gate" Shepard walks out of the barricade and looks back "Don't let any enemy get in the shelter fight until your last breath!" The sentry and other nearby soldiers saluted and said "Yes ma'am!"

Shepard sprints towards a nearby collapsed building she crawls towards a small space to avoid the roads and suddenly a nearby explosion is heard after crawling at the small space she silently sprints towards the source of the explosion and sees a group of pirates shooting at a piece of rubble not willing to wait who is at that rubble she hefts her rifle and takes aim at the nearest pirate's head and shoots the pirate falls and before the pirates can react she unleashes a barrage of bullets at the pirates most fell in the initial salvo but two pirates turn their attention towards her they redirect their fire at her direction but not one hit her, she maneuvers towards another piece of cover she looks at the pirates and then bears her rifle again two muzzle flashes brightens the night and the pirates fell without their heads.

She goes to the rubble that was being fired upon while aiming her rifle towards it "Hey get out of there with your hands up!" A solitary figure slowly gets up and faces her "Don't shoot I'm just a civilian." Shepard analyzes the individual a Human male she brings down her rifle "Get out of here, there is a nearby shelter just three blocks away." As she was walking away the civilian suddenly says "There are about three dozens of pirates at the Town Square also there are squads patrolling the alleyways so please be careful." Shepard looks back to the civilian and says "Thanks for the heads up, now get to the shelter."

A shot rings out and she runs towards the source of the gunshot leaving the civilian behind 'Oh man I have been running around Elysium carrying out guerrilla tactics it is getting tiring well I'm just happy I get to save lives.'

She was violently thrown out of her thoughts when Mass Effect slugs impacted repeatedly at her shield breaking it in the process she hastily vaults a nearby piece of rubble for cover, slugs rapidly and repeatedly impact against her cover, she primes a fragmentation grenade and tosses it at the nearby alleyway after it explodes multiple dying screams were heard 'Well at least some of them died and or got incapacitated she slowly looks beyond her cover and sees five pirates slowly coming towards her position, she switches her rifle for her handgun then pulls the pin of a flashbang and tosses it overhead screams were heard and she quickly gets out of her cover and simultaneously runs towards a nearby larger cover and shoot, she kills three of them before they recover from the flashbang grenade she peers out of her cover and suddenly her shield was destroyed yet again 'Fuck sniper, but where is he located?'

She hears two footsteps coming near her 'Must be those two guys I missed, I hope these guys don't have thermal.' She pulls the pin of the smoke grenade and throws it at the center of the crossfire she sprints towards a nearby intact building, once inside she slowly ascends the floors until she gets to the rooftop then she hears whispers and murmurs 'Looks like my luck is holding out.' She unsheathes her knife and activates the door when there was enough space for her body to get through she broke out in a full sprint by the time she got near her targets only then that they hear someone behind them but it is too late, Shepard plunges her knife to the pirates head and the other pirate a Batarian, she grabs his head and rotates it one hundred eighty degrees.

She picks up her knife and puts it back in her sheath, crouching and aiming her rifle towards the pirates in the smoke she activates her thermal imaging and then shoots twice ending the two pirates below her, satisfied she smirks but suddenly her radio crackles to life a nervous male voice at the end of the line "Lt. Shepard return to base immediately pirates are attacking in force" an explosion is heard in the radio "I think this is the main force we can't hold on much longer please hurry!" as she was descending the stairs of the building she hears vehicles and pirates near her position going to the nearest window she hugged the wall and peeked out of the window and she saw a whole convoy of pirates

'Shit looks like their patience is running thin. I need to stop them here.' She throws two smoke grenades and then after waiting for the smoke to spread, she throws three fragmentation grenades at the clustered group after two seconds explosions were heard and she quickly took aim emptying her rifle, she gets a clip and reload her rifle she took aim yet again but suddenly her cover was blasted away by the APC 'Shit that hurts' struggling to get up she uses her rifle to support her weight then sprinted away from the APC and quickly looked for cover luckily the smoke still hasn't dissipated, Shepard swiftly took cover at a nearby alleyway 'Shit that was close.' She examined her body for injuries and found her right leg was bleeding 'Must be the adrenaline I can't feel my injuries, nevertheless I should treat it.' She opened her med-kit and found a stimpak she removed the armor which has been penetrated and then injected a stimpak and med-x near the wound, the numbness takes effect in seconds 'Yeahhhh that feels good, now to destroy that fucking mini tank' she throws two more smoke grenade to cover her advance she quickly sprints towards the APC and jumps to get above it she plants a breaching charge at its hatch and blew it exposing the crew, Shepard primed a grenade and threw inside the APC she swiftly jumped out of the tank and ran for cover, after three seconds the APC exploded 'Fuck yeah! Now to get back to the garrison.'

While en route to the garrison she noticed something strange. Corpses that were not in one piece, at first she thought it was just explosions but when she examined it she saw slashes that was made by something she couldn't verify it because the torso was blackened by something 'What the hell did this?' but she was torn out her thoughts by an explosion and its source was too close to the shelter and that gave Shepard chills.

After minutes of running she was nearing the shelter but what she saw frightened (more like terrified) and amazed her, she clearly saw her soldiers shooting at the pirates but that was not what caught her attention what caught her attention was a hooded man that was wielding a glowing sword (what the hell, a sword at this day and age?) its faint green glow wasn't really noticeable, but when he swung it at the nearest pirate the pirate was cut in half its lower body just fell and its upper body was left with a scorch mark just like what she saw before moving with unnatural speed and grace he went to the pirates' position and killed all of them some tried to run but the cloaked man grabbed his gun and shot them with supernatural precision seeing no more enemies he holsters his gun and sheathes his blade and looks at her 'Holy shit this guy….. Who the hell is this guy?' she walks towards the shelter and she sees so many dead pirates and also some of her comrades- in- arms dead in the pavement she picks up their dog tags and initiates conversation with the enigmatic man "I'm Lt. Czarina Shepard System Alliance Navy, thank you for rescuing and assisting my fellow soldiers." Suddenly she changes her facial features from being happy to curiosity. "And I got two questions for you. Who are you and why are you here?" The man removes his hood and it gave Shepard the chance to examine his face: short black hair, white skin, scars all over his cute face, and his eyes those piercing, analytic cold blue eyes. "My name is Courier and it is nice to meet you Lt. Shepard and as for why I am here, I'm here because I am hunting pirates." He gives a sparkling smile 'If I haven't seen him killing those pirates I would have thought he was a god damn celebrity.' She was so deep in thought that her soldiers started conversing with the man

A soldier Pvt. Meetra, well I think that's his name is. He is asking Courier something "Hunting pirates, hooded man, fights with swords and gunpowder weaponry. Holy shit! You're the 'Hunter' aren't you?" The Courier just grins but it disappears in a flash "Maybe, maybe not." Suddenly some kind of ship hovers above us 'How did I not hear that ship coming.' The odd ship slowly lands near the Courier and a Quarian exits the ship "Sir, ED-E has located the pirate headquarters we must get there before they pack up." The Courier nods "Of course Ejin, I will be inside the ship shortly, but first I must talk to the Lieutenant." The Quarian gets inside the ship, and Courier looks to me "Lt. there will be a huge wave of pirates that will attack here you must hold them off until the Alliance gets here, regardless as I go towards my objective we will pick off any enemy forces we come across, and don't worry you won't hold off the pirates with what little forces you have, I have already installed four turrets that will greatly aid you so don't worry." The Courier walks towards the ship but I still have one question to ask before he goes "Wait Courier why are you helping us?"

"I want to see someone' capabilities, that's all." The ship rises up and quickly departs. 'What a weird guy.' She faces her men "You heard what he said if there's still pirates who wants to die, hunker down and wait for the enemy when we see those bastards we will give them hell!" A chorus of 'oorahs' was shouted by the marines. After a few minutes, the pirates have arrived 'Well it's time to kick some ass!'

_**Location: Elysium**_

_**Date: April 15, 2176**_

_**21:00 P.M**_

_**Courier**_

'So that's Shepard? I can feel strength emanating from her it looks like the Observer is correct, about her being a savior but nevertheless I will still test her prowess in battle and being a leader.' He was thrown out of his thoughts when his pilot spoke "Sir we are nearing the coordinates ED-E has sent us and from the looks of it ED-E is correct about this being the pirate HQ, I can hear inbound and outbound chatter and as a bonus it looks like there leader is at the headquarters we can destroy the headquarters and kill the psychopath that started this mess it's like you humans say sir: two birds with one stone."

The Courier smiles "That it is Ejin, drop me at this building." He opens a hologram of the surrounding area and points at a building 1.5 km away from the pirate headquarters "I am going to put down some rabid dogs while you wreak havoc at their main encampment and their shuttles so we can prevent their escape." The ship hovers over a building "Well then, be careful Ejin.

Ejin bends his body to the direction of the Courier and salutes "Yes sir, thank you and you be careful too sir." And with that I jumped out of the Condor and looked back to see the Condor going towards its objectives. 'Well then it's time to set up shop.' The Courier uses his Pip-boy to summon his .100 Caliber Bolt-Action Anti Material Rifle its bullets can pierce an armor of a tank and it can decimate unarmored air units, it is the perfect weapon for a sniper.

The Courier deploys his bipod 'Scope check, ammunition check, and everything is a check. I don't need to worry about the wind speed at my distance anyway time to look for my target." The Courier leans to his scope and he immediately sees his target Elanos Haliat 'You have a motherfucking ugly face.' A resounding boom echoed in the wind and the target of the Courier has been dealt with its result a headless corpse and a lot of shocked people the Courier picks off the remaining soldier in the area after a few minutes of sniping the Courier' face was etched with boredom 'Eighty eight kills but no challenge, sure there were counter snipers but most of them died before they set up a decent position or before getting a shot to me *sigh* oh well time to pack up.' Courier raises his left hand near his mouth and contacts Ejin "Hey Ejin are you finished with your escapade, if you are come pick me up and let's get back to the _Vegas_."

"Yes sir, I am en route to your position ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) 2 minutes. Oh and sir I almost forgot, Alliance IFF tags are appearing it looks like reinforcements is here." After a couple of minutes the Condor appears and as the Courier enter the ship he looks back to the colony 'It seems your adventure is now beginning Shepard let's just hope it ends well.' The door closes and the Condor ascends into the void.

_**Location: Elysium- Relief center**_

_**Date: April 16, 2176**_

_**07: 15 A.M**_

_**Cpt. David Anderson**_

At this point in time there was only one thing that was running in my mind 'Where the hell is Shepard?' I shouldn't have given her that damn forced leave I hope she's safe and staying out of trouble, well I highly doubt the latter but I know that the former is very high. As he was walking through the crowds he noticed a red head near the medical wing walking briskly he went towards the medical wing and in there he found Lt. Czarina Shepard helping the wounded and the nurses, he went towards her and touched her shoulder she immediately whirled around to see who touched her and saw her mentor and father figure Cpt. David Anderson her Captain spoke "It seems I missed a hell of a party here Lieutenant, follow me and give me the rundown of what happened here, when we are in the confines of the _Tokyo_."

Shepard saluted and replied "Yes sir." As they walked towards the _Tokyo_ she took a look at the once proud colony of Elysium and what she saw was destroyed infrastructures, dead bodies being carted off by medical staff, and remnants of vehicles either burnt or toppled over, in short it was a depressing sight. I looked back to see Shepard looking at the damage that was caused by the attack. "Shepard lets go you don't need to see this, we still have to compile that report." She walks faster to catch up with me.

The rest of the walk was uneventful as we entered _Tokyo_, we walked towards the Communications room and opened it as the door slid open we saw the captain of the _Agincourt:_ Cpt. Baden sitting at the center chair and Admiral Hackett on video I sat at the left of Cpt. Baden while Shepard sat at Baden's right. Admiral Hackett cleared his throat signifying it was time to start the meeting. "I have called upon all who had a major part in the Skyllian Blitz. Now then Lt. Shepard the reports say that you formed an impromptu defense force that repelled every pirate forces and not only that reports also stated that you yourself have conducted guerrilla attacks single-handedly. Due to your exemplary performance I hereby promote you to the rank Commander of the Systems Alliance Navy and not only that in two days you will be sent to Arcturus Station to receive the Star of Terra. Do you have any questions Commander Shepard?

"Yes sir, I do it is regarding to the individual called the Courier he helped us defend the planet and he simply disappeared after the fighting. Where did he go Admiral?"

Admiral Hackett' stony expression did not change but he acknowledged Shepards' question "Honestly Commander I do not know who this Courier is, but I will first show you a video of the space battle that raged on during your stalwart defense on the colony Elysium.

Hackett's video was replaced by a fight between two ships and a fleet of pirate ships which numbered about 50 ships. The 2 ships which are Alliance ships is having a hard time fighting back but suddenly a ship swooped in and assisted the Alliance ships tearing apart the pirate fleet single-handedly using outlandish weapons one of the said weapons is a lance of bright reddish light that arced in space and as it made contact with the pirate cruiser it was sliced in half in just one attack, the unknown ship was heading for the pirate fleet it took some hits but its barrier didn't seem like it was damaged it even looked like it just shrugged off the multiple hits it took after closing the distance it produced another weapon that fired a large green ball when it hit the target it exploded and it took the other ships with it. The final part of the video was the unknown ship spearheading the attack with the Alliance vessels to the remaining pirate ships which only numbered about 12 the pirates tried to retreat but they were all destroyed by the Alliance and the unknown ship, the video ended and Admiral Hackett was back on the video.

"Now then Commander I have a question for you, have you seen this ship in Elysium." Hackett pulled up a smaller ship that looks like a bird. When Shepard saw the picture she nodded her head vigorously and said "Sir that is the ship that I included in my report it is the ship that the Courier rode on when he left our defensive line."

The Admiral' expression still remained neutral "Do you know why he was at Elysium Commander?"

"He said that he was hunting pirates, then he left us and went off to god knows where."

The Admiral produced a bunch of pictures in one picture it contains many headless bodies and the other pictures contain a destroyed encampment and what seems like a barracks and a forward base and the bodies in the pictures are not bodies anymore they were parts of bodies and they are splattered all over the area, if somebody with a weak stomach sees this they will vomit until they are dead. "The reason why I am showing these pictures to you is because we think this Courier fellow did this and it is very alarming that one ship and one man can do this much destruction for now we can't act upon it because we don't know who he is exactly and we don't know where he is but nevertheless we will try to find this man."

Shepard raised her hand "May I speak Admiral?"

Admiral Hackett nodded "Yes you may Commander."

Shepard did the thinker pose with curiosity etched in her features "Why would we track Courier down because in my books he seems like a decent man and by the looks of it he is doing more good than harm so, why track him down sir?"

At first Cpt. Baden was anxious of what Admiral Hackett' reaction will be but he did not expect the stoic Admiral to smile "It seems your choice of students is excellent Anderson, to answer your question Shepard we want to find him because I want his assistance in the upcoming Alliance Pirate Suppression Campaign, that is the only reason I want to find him Commander, if there is no more questions then I will end this meeting." Hackett waits for a question but none came "Dismissed!" Cpt. Baden stood up and went back to his ship. While Shepard flops down on her seat.

I smiled knowing Hackett has cast a spotlight for Shepard "Shepard I know you don't like the spotlight but someone told me before that folks need heroes and you're a goddamn hero Shepard."

Shepard sighed "I'm just a soldier Anderson, I don't need fame to define myself *sigh* but you're right folks do need heroes so I'll stand by the Admiral Hacketts' decision because I know he is right. Now can we get something to eat Anderson, I am starving."

I chuckle "Of course you are, but after you eat you should talk to your mother."

"I'll go talk to her later she is just going to talk my ear off because of my crazy antics. Now let's eat Captain."

_**Location: Arcturus Stream- Arcturus Station**_

_**Date: April 18, 2176**_

_**10:00 A.M**_

_**Cpt. David Anderson**_

After the award ceremony I have been called by Admiral Hackett he says it's time for the 'meeting' looks like I'll see them all again. Walking in the long corridor Anderson turns left and heads to a small room with two guards by the door they scanned me and as they finished they opened the door inside was Admiral Steven Hackett, Admiral Kastanie Drescher, Admiral Ines Lindholm, Admiral Nitesh Singh, and Admiral Hannah Shepard.

Admiral Hackett clears his throat "It seems we are all here, I called this meeting because of the upcoming Alliance Pirate Suppression Campaign."

An aging bald man spoke softly but with a strong sense of authority "I heard that you're the one who greenlit the campaign Hackett, it looks like our boys are going to see some action, but aside from that I heard something from the grapevine Hackett it seems you are trying to find someone."

A middle age woman with the same features as Czarina Shepard spoke "I have heard of that rumor too, so Hackett is it true that you're trying to find someone?"

Admiral Hackett sighed "Singh, Hannah yes the rumor is true I am trying to find someone his name is Courier."

This time I spoke "Hackett I tried everything that I could do to help track him but even the Shadow Broker doesn't have anything on him so I highly doubt we can find him."

Admiral Hackett sighed yet again "I know but we need his help to lessen our casualties in this upcoming campaign."

Suddenly a faint hum like sound came from the room and then someone spoke "Ask and you shall receive Admiral Hackett."

I stood up, drew my pistol and aimed it besides me where a hooded individual suddenly appeared "Who are you?"

The hooded individual suddenly smiled "Why I am the one your esteemed Admiral is looking for, I am the Courier."

Admiral Ines stood up and aimed her pistol at the man "How did you know about this place?"

The Courier put his hands in his back "Please there's no need for violence, and the answer to your question Admiral Ines is I planted a bug on Captain Anderson."

I tensed up "And how did you put a bug in me?"

The Courier's smile only widened "It was very easy actually, I put a bug on Commander Shepard and when she was near you the bug jumped and I ordered it to attach to you Captain, because I know of your groups' secret meetings and when I learned why you people do this well it makes me lean towards supporting Humanity."

Admiral Hannah gripped the table "Are you saying that you lose faith in Humanity!?"

The Courier turned towards her "I didn't say that I lose faith in my race, for years I have been an observer of governments that interested me but right now almost all of the governments that I observed only three stood out and they are the Systems Alliance, Migrant Fleet, and the Salarian Union. As for the reasons why I am interested in them, well that will be my secret and I intend to keep it, but we are getting sidetracked now tell me Admiral Hackett, why were you trying to find me?

Admiral Hacketts' stoic and stony expression adorned his features "Courier I'm going to be honest I want your help in the upcoming campaign that's all, no strings attached I'm just trying to lower the casualty rates that we will surely have in this campaign."

The Courier pulled down his hood and I quickly assessed his facial features: face full of scars, white skin, and blue eyes that looks like the abyss it is very disconcerting.

"I will help you Admiral" he raises his left arm and fiddles with some kind of device strapped on his left wrist.

"Now I have your contact information oh and check your Omni-tool it now contains my information as well, till next time." He suddenly disappears and we all look around the room for alternate exits

Admiral Hackett stands "Everybody don't bother, he has already escaped."

Admiral Drescher paces around the room "Are we going to report this to the Alliance Hackett?"

Admiral Hackett shakes his head and looks at everyone in the room "Nobody breath a word of this to Alliance Command."

I walk towards Hackett "What about that man, are you willing to trust him?"

"I'll give him a chance to prove himself if he succeeds then I will trust him."

"Ok Hackett I trust your judgment."

"Thank you Anderson, everyone please I implore you to keep silent about today's event."

Everyone nods and walks out of the room. As I exit the room Hackett waved at me "Anderson follow me." He looks at his right side "You too Hannah." We follow Hackett into his room, he motions with his hands to seat we comply "Anderson, Hannah I want to hear your opinions about our meeting and the man we just met."

I nod "Honestly Hackett I don't think he's an ordinary man there is something odd about him not bad odd but good odd. And I know if he wanted us dead he can kill us all without breaking a sweat."

Hannah turned her head to my direction "You can tell too huh, yeah I can feel it that guy is not an ordinary Human but whatever he is I think he is telling the truth about helping us I mean."

Hackett's stony feature gradually lightens "Thank you for voicing your opinions now please leave, I haven't slept for forty hours."

I shake my head and smiled "Yes sir."

Hannah and I leave Hackett's room as we were walking the corridor Hannah tapped me in the shoulder "How's my daughter Anderson?"

"You already know how she's doing Hannah you don't need to worry yourself to death, she's doing fine."

"I know Anderson but she is just too reckless, even though I'm her mother she doesn't listen to me."

"If it makes you feel better, she doesn't listen to anyone Hannah once she set her sights on something she will have it one way or another but that's the good thing about her she is always driven."

"I just hope she lives a long life being a soldier will get you in an early grave."

"Well we can just hope, I'm going back to my ship the crew needs their Captain and it's time for our patrol in the Skyllian Verge, see you soon Hannah."

"Yeah sure, just do me a favour and imprint safety in my reckless daughter's head."

I chuckle "Of course good bye Hannah."

_**Location: Shrike Abyssal- inside the Vegas' Mobile Laboratory**_

_**Date: April 25, 2176**_

_**09:00 A.M**_

_**Courier**_

Having a ship is useful especially when you don't want to get bored, as I was researching a cheaper way for VTOL (Vertical Take-Off Landing) my Pip-boy suddenly vibrated 'Oh looks like I have a call.' I lifted my left arm to look at who was calling me and it was Admiral Hackett looks like it's time for a mission. I answer the call "What is it Admiral?"

"I have a mission for you if you complete it you will have my trust."

"What's the mission Admiral?"

"Your mission is to go to Akuze there are missing colonists in that colony and the weird part is nobody has raised an alarm, search for them. And if you can't find them investigate as to what happened to them. That is all, Hackett out."

"Got it Admiral, I won't let you down."

I stand up and go to the Cockpit and there was my long time companion and my pilot Ejin and his co-pilot Ratan "Ejin set coordinates for Akuze ED-E and I have a mission there."

Ejin punches in the coordinates "We are now en route to Akuze sir, if I may know sir, what is your mission?"

The Courier wears his hood "Our mission is to find the Alliance's missing colonists and if we don't find them we will find out what happened to them. Ejin, when will we get to Akuze?"

"About two hours sir, I will notify you when we are ten minutes out sir."

"Thank you Ejin. Now excuse me I have some researching to do."

_**Location: Akuze**_

_**Date: April 25, 2176**_

_**11:00 A.M**_

_**Courier**_

Seeing Akuze from a birds-eye view is simply breathtaking but it was ruined when I saw a village burned and destroyed that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was seeing dead civilians just lying in the street rotting. "Shit, Ejin set us down, ED-E you're with me we are going to find who did this atrocity."

After ten minutes of searching we didn't find anything that can clue us in ED-E and I rendezvoused at the Condor "You got anything ED-E?"

"No but I did pick up something a radio beacon signal it's calling for help, maybe there are still survivors."

"Ok then, lets' get back to the Condor ED-E." They got inside the Condor "Ejin go to this coordinates."

"Yes Sir!" The Condor lifted off and sped towards the coordinates "So what's in this coordinates sir?"

"There's a beacon that is transmitting some kind of distress signal that is the only lead we got, so we are going for it."

Upon arriving in the given coordinates, the Courier finds it strange that the beacon was in the middle of nowhere "Ejin set her down." As Ejin lowers the ship, the Courier notices a distortion in the sand 'Why is the sand being pulled towards the ground?' The answer came to a form of four Thresher Maws "Holy shit, Ejin evasive maneuvers ED-E man the rear gun, I got the right!" The Thresher Maws starts throwing acid at the ship "Ejin, bear your guns to the Maws."

"Roger, eat this you bosh'tets!" the Condor faces the Thresher Maws and unleashes a barrage of Breaker class missiles and laser fire, after a minute of intense bombardment the dust settled and the only thing that you can see is scattered remnants of Thresher Maws, a blasted landscape, and an untouched radion beacon.

"Well that was effective." The Courier faces ED-E "Do you see someone below us ED-E?"

"No, it looks like it was a trap I'm trying to locate where the original signal is coming from." After a few seconds of bobbing around in the air "I got it, these people don't know how to write a proper security program." Shaking his head "Hmmph I pity them, Courier I already forwarded the coordinates to Ejin just say the word and we will go after it."

"Ok then let's pay this fuckers a visit."

_**Location: Akuze- Cerberus Outpost #24**_

_**Date: April 25, 2176**_

_**11:15 A.M**_

_**Dr. Wayne**_

Working for the advancement of Humanity without red tape and morality this is why I joined Cerberus it's a good thing I thought of the concept: The Reaction of Highly Corrosive Acid to the Human Body, and the good thing I have funding from the big man himself. As he continues to observe the monitors he finds something peculiar "What is this? This can't be right!" How's this possible someone just killed four Thresher Maws suddenly the lights fade out and all the power in the outpost is gone.

Suddenly gunfire erupted in the facility he heard people screaming 'What the fuck is happening!' when he gained enough strength to look out the window he immediately regretted looking because outside was human remains strewn about like ragdolls, he even saw one person sobbing and then he saw something with a blade that is glowing faintly as he neared the person who was cowering he raised his blade and swiftly beheaded the man. Suddenly the figure disappeared 'What the hell, I need to contact the Illusive Man.' He ran towards the Communication room thankfully the comm room runs on a separate generator, he locked the door and started to contact the Illusive Man and then it finally connected revealing a man with a business suit who has a cigarette in his mouth.

"Dr. Wayne I didn't expect you to call me so early. What do you have to report?"

Shaking from fear he couldn't help stutter "S-Sir, Cerberus Outpost #24 has been compromised a-all personnel besides me i-is dead."

The Illusive Man furrowed his brows "And who is the perpetrator?"

Suddenly Dr. Wayne felt a wave of pain coming from his abdomen when he looked at his stomach he saw a green blade protruding out of it the last thing he saw was the blade going in an upward motion.

_**Location: Unknown**_

_**Date: April 25, 2176**_

_**11:25 A.M**_

_**The Illusive Man**_

As usual The Illusive Man was staring at the sun he was glad that his organization: Cerberus, is progressing quite nicely with a little help from his shell companies and investors, but suddenly he was jerked out of his thoughts when a call came from his Omni-Tool seeing it was one of his associates he answered it.

"Dr. Wayne I didn't expect you to call me so early. What do you have to report?"

He stuttered about the facility going dark and all personnel dead. I furrowed my brows "And who is the perpetrator?"

Dr. Wayne didn't have time to speak before he was bisected vertically I was stunned that one of my operatives was killed right in front of me, while I was taken aback by the action, the perpetrator stood near the terminal staring at me, his hood covering his features. After staring at me for five minutes he just walked away like nothing happened, I disconnected the transmission and just sat at my chair fuming that one of my facilities was destroyed by an unknown entity. I smashed my cigarette in the ashtray

"I will hunt you down stranger!"

_**Location: Shrike Abyssal- inside the Vegas' Mobile Laboratory**_

_**Date: April 25, 2176**_

_**1:30 P.M**_

_**Courier**_

After blowing up that Cerberus outpost/laboratory and disabling the distress beacon, I immediately went back to my ship to report to Admiral Hackett. I contacted Admiral Hackett after a few seconds he answers "Courier, do you have anything to report?"

"Yes Admiral, the colony was wiped out by Thresher Maws."

The Admiral narrowed his eyes "How did Thresher Maws get attracted to the colony?"

"A group called Cerberus was conducting experiments and they used the colony and the colonists as guinea pigs, I investigated the colony but came up with nothing concrete but as I was going to leave I picked up a distress beacon and when I arrived at the distress beacon four Thresher Maws attacked me I killed them, after that I examined the origins of the signal and then I found a Cerberus outpost."

Hackett slammed his hand on his table "Son of a bitch! What did you do to the Cerberus outpost?"

The Courier replied nonchalantly "I killed all the personnel, collected the data for evidence, and destroyed the outpost, I'll forward you the video that I got using my hidden camera it's an footage of me in combat."

Hackett smiled but only for a second "Son you are one of the toughest son of a bitch that I have ever encountered: killing four Thresher Maws, killing all Cerberus personnel, and blowing up their outpost all this single-handedly. You have my trust Courier do not break the trust that I have given you, now then excuse me I still have a lot of work to do, and clear up your schedule for the incoming months Courier I will call upon you periodically as a 'Special Operative', Hackett out."

Looks like I gained his trust, at least I have someone to rely on the Alliance higher ups and it looks like Admiral Hackett is an excellent and logical leader that's the kind of person I want to be friends or acquainted to, well then I still have stuff to do and researches to do and technologies to unlock.

_**April 30, 2176- The Alliance Pirate Suppression Campaign has began thousands of people went to Arcturus Station to see the soldiers that will partake in the campaign.**_

_**May 2, 2176- The first target of the campaign is the planet Voltegrad a planet in the Attican Traverse. The Alliance Fleet rolled in and crushed all resistance after establishing orbital superiority the Alliance Marines pushed through the pirate stronghold and destroyed in less than a day the Alliance has destroyed all resistance.**_

_**May 3, 2176- News of the overwhelming victory has spread like wildfire the victory has been attributed to the Alliances Logistical, Training, and Naval doctrine.**_

_**November 1, 2176- Dozens of pirate worlds in the Attican Traverse have fallen to the Alliances tidal momentum, but there are rumors that they are being helped by the enigmatic 'Hunter' the Alliance claims that these are mere rumors.**_

_**January 10, 2177- The last target of the Alliance Campaign the moon Torfan Alliance forces took it with minimal losses because of the bravery and skill of Commander Czarina Shepard and unexpectedly Alliance command revealed that they had outside help for this mission and that person is the enigmatic 'Hunter' not much was revealed by Alliance command but what they did say was 'The Hunter is a skilled warrior and we are honoured that he has participated in this campaign, because of him and Commander Shepard our losses were only minimal. It was revealed that the Batarian Hegemony attacked several colonies of the Alliance along the Attican Traverse due to this tensions are running high between the Batarian Hegemony and Human Systems Alliance diplomatic talks are being shot down and it seems this will lead to war between the two nations.'**_

_**March 25, 2177- Almost all of the pirates moved out of the Attican Traverse in fear of the Alliance's wrath most of them moved to Omega and into the deeper parts of the Terminus Systems.**_

_**April 4, 2177- The balance of power in Omega is disrupted, the Aegis mercenary group has garnered many supporters and investors. Shifting Omegas' economy to them but consequentially Aria, Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse are very unhappy about this situation. Rumors say that Aria is now working with the three major mercenary groups. **_

_**Location: Omega- Goodwill District, Aegis Headquartes**_

_**Date: May 20, 2179**_

_**08:00 A.M**_

_**Molan**_

Running a mercenary group is so tiring, well at least I have a partner he sees his long time friend and cohort "Hey Fenik how have you been, I haven't seen you in a year and a half."

Fenik widened his mandibles "I was just taking care of my family, my wife is restless when I'm away, three of my sons went to the military to serve I tried to stop them but they wouldn't budge saying they have a duty to the Hierarchy and its people, *sigh* I just hope they won't die while they are serving. So how's business lately Molan?"

Molan grabbed a datapad and threw it to Fenik "We have a lot of defense contracts so business is pretty good but, our 'neighbours' are giving us some trouble the Blood Pack and Eclipse is blatantly attacking our men and those Blue Suns bastards are raiding our supplies."

Fenik narrowed his eyes and widened his mandibles "Why won't you retaliate, our men are more disciplined and trained than them we can easily crush them."

Molan grabbed another datapad "We can't afford to fully mobilize our forces because it would cost too much credits, equipment and men, and Aria will step in if we get too rough."

Fenik punched the table "But we just can't let our men die for nothing, did you tell the Courier about this?"

Molan widened all four of his eyes "We can't drag Boss Courier into this mess Fenik, we already owe the man so much I don't want to be a burden to him."

Fenik went to his friend and grabbed his shoulder "I thought of something, but we still need the Courier for this op."

Molan hung his head "Explain your plan Fenik."

Fenik said as calm as possible "We destroy their base of operations of all three merc groups, and I have the schematics, the manpower, and the positions of the guards, we can do a torch and burn operation but only if we use small infiltration and sabotage squads."

Molan scratched his head in thought "Hmm… that might work, *sigh* ok fine I'll call Boss Courier about this." Molan raises his Omni-Tool and contacts the Courier, after a few seconds of waiting the Courier answered the call "Hey Boss, we have a problem here can you help us out for a bit."

The Courier smiles but with his features concealed by the hood "What is the problem Molan?"

"The Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse are attacking our men and bases we need to put a stop to it."

"Then what do you need me for?"

This time Fenik speaks up "I need you for the torch and burn operations sir we need your sneaky and destructive capabilities."

The Courier laughs "Is that supposed to be a compliment Fenik, all joking aside, of course I will help you, both of you are like family so if you have any other problems just tell me ok. I'll arrive in Omega in a day for then just wait for me ok." The Courier disconnect the call

Molan grins and looks at Fenik "Well it looks like there is going to be a very large drop in the mercenary population of Omega.

Fenik shudders "Yeah god damn when I saw Courier on the battlefield I feel like a fucking insect, I don't think we ever saw him go all out."

Molan shakes his head "I hope I'm not there when he goes all out, because I won't see the next sunrise."

Suddenly a series of explosions was heard near the headquarters they both stood up and drew their sidearms they peeked out the window and saw their men battling with Blood Pack, Eclipse, and Blue Suns troopers I opened the window and pressed a button on the window panel, the ceiling collapsed and out comes a placed HMG, I aim it to our enemies and in the initial barrage I ripped apart a dozen before I cooled it off "Fenik, suit up and rally our men I'll stay here and provide support."

Fenik runs towards the armory and gets his weapons and his armor he swiftly walks towards the armor equipping chamber the Mr. Handy' hastily put on the IA-75B once the setup is finished Fenik runs towards his men, once outside the volume of gunfire increased he aimed his PM-12 SMG and open fired killing five men he takes cover in a reinforced sandbag and meets up with the others "Who's in charge here?"

A burly Human came forward wearing civilian clothing "I am, Cpt. Lester at your service sir."

Fenik primes a grenade and throws it towards the enemies after three seconds he was rewarded with dozens of screams "Get your boys suited up me and the other armoured are going to hold this position. Now get moving!"

I contact Fenik "Fenik they are pouring out from the Heto District they got Gunships and IFVs' incoming, we need to pull out the big guns!"

Fenik pulls out an odd looking grenade he rotates the handle and pulls it then throws it with all his might, after five seconds it exploded leaving nothing behind in its thirty meter radius "Fuck yeah that's what I'm talking about!"

With that explosion most opposition has been temporarily wiped out and after creating more defences, his soldiers went to him "Sir what the hell was that I haven't seen that grenade before?"

During this time I went downstairs to join my comrades-in-arms "That Sgt. Geneva is the 'Eater Grenade' it's a prototype but I guess that little field test proved that it is past the prototype stage. Ok this is the plan we set up a massive rear guard and in between our front line and our rear guard we deploy our mini artilleries we keep this up until our reinforcements get here. Any questions?" he looks around and sees there aren't any "Dismissed!"

Fenik switches to a private channel "Did you send an SOS, Molan?"

I shake my head "No I couldn't they were already jamming our comms by the time they attacked, but I did shift our Situation to Plunged Dagger I hope the Courier catches the message."

Felik grits his mandibles "I just hope we can hold out until Courier rescues us."

Suddenly explosions and engines are heard and Molan looks at Fenik "You and me both."

_**Factions/Persons/Technologies of Interest**_

_**Aegis- The mercenary company that was established by Fenik, Molan, and the Courier. The Aegis mercenary company recruits Humans, Turians, Batarians, Krogans, Salarians, Quarians, Drell, and Vorcha all members are treated equally. They are also the most well trained, most well equipped, and most disciplined mercenary company, they do not deal with suspicious and notorious individuals, the only contracts that they accept are defence contracts and 'justified attacks' contracts all of the seedy denizens of the Terminus Systems hate them because they establish order to a lawless land.**_


End file.
